giro en el tiempo
by zanavalu
Summary: shixshi advertencia shonen ai, bueno ash sufre una desilucion y pide un deseo, que desgraciadamente es cumplido y su vida se transforma en una pesadilla shishi ashxgary...
1. Chapter 1

Vamos kepchun no es como si no lo supieras,

Vamos kepchun no es como si no lo supieras,

Ahs le miro confundido.- ¿saber que?

Todo pueblo paleta sabe que Gary oak es un……..-

Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido se volvió hacia gary que tenia una mirada llena de terror.-

Y no solo eso… todo mundo sabe que esta enamorado de ti.- ash abrió mas los ojos, la mirada de Gary era de terror absoluto.-

Ash se volvió hacia esos chicos que le habían moelstado desde que era pequeño, y despues se volvió hacia Gary que estaba siendo humillado públicamente…- sonrio… una pequeña sonrisa, los dos chicos le miraron extrañados.-

¿enamorado de mi?...- solto una carcajada, aunque en realidad nolo deseaba.- me es difícil aceptar eso… aunque Gary fuera lo que ustedes dicen… ¿el enamorado de mi? Por favor– solto un par de carcajadas, los dos chicos le miraron con sorpresa, ellos deseaban destruir la amistad de Gary y ash, no que el pelinegro les voltease las cosas de esa manera, Gary solto un suspiro de alivio, los dos chicos se marcharon de ahí visiblemente confundidos.-

Ash se volvió hacia Gary que se encontraba algo incomodo.-

Ash…- el pelinegro le observo cone soso ojos color chocolate brillando intensamente.-

Sabes que lo que dicen ellos es verdad…- susurro apenado.-

¿Qué eres :….?- pregunto confundido, en realidad nunca lo creeyo de gari debido que siempre habia estado rodeado de sus porristas y en pueblo paleta era bastante popular con las mujeres.- arqueo una ceja confundido.-

Si…- susurro avergonzado…- pero… y en lo otro.-

Tranquilo… se que no es cierto…- sonrio divertidamente.- ¿Por qué habría de gustarte yo? no tendría sentido, somos amigos.- ash sonrio divertidamente mientras Gary sentía como su corazón se rompia en mil pedazos. Mas no permitió que la tristeza se reflejara en su rostro.-

-tienes razón ¿porq ue habría de gustarme un mocoso tonto como tu?- ash abrió los ojos visiblemente dolido, por esa misma razón Gary lo habia mantenido alejardo, para no lastimarlo, para no sentir su rechazo.- digo nisiquiera eres alguien atractivo.- las mejillas de ash se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza.- y ¿Qué habrias de saber tu sobre los sentimientos, si eres tan hueco?¿es mas ni entiendo como dices que soy tu mejor amigo si eres una persona tan incompleta? ¿seguramente ni sabes lo que significa sentirse atraído a alguien? Ja - Gary quiso tragarse esas palabras encuanto abandonaron sus labios, ash nunca habia sido una persona "hueca" o sin sentimientos, es mas era la persona mas pasional que habia conocido, se emocionaba y tomaba los sentimientos de los pokemon con demsasiada importancia ¿Por qué no podía ser asi con las personas?...-

Los ojos de ash mostraron un gran dolor.-

Yo … lo siento … ahs… no queria decir eso…- comenzó a disculparse el castaño, ash le observo, su mirada lucia tan Vacia, Gary trago saliva.-

Ash solto una carcajada vacia..-¿entonces… seria mejor tu vida si yo no hubiera llegado nunca a pueblo paleta?-

Gary trago saliva…- claro que no…-

-¡No mientas! ¿no acabas de decirlo?..¿como ser amigo de una persona vacia e incompleta como yo?- pregunto con ironia.- de este niño tono, de este mocoso.- sonrio fríamente.- tal vez tengas razón.- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.- pero en algo si tehas equivocado…. Yo Si se que es lo que signifca que te guste alguien… pero creo que TU eres el que nunca ha sentido eso!- grito furioso y salió corriendo del lugar…-

Corrió, corrió lo mas que pudo, y rápidamente se alejo del laboratorio del profesor oak, internadose asi en el bosque… despues de un par de kilómetros y de que sus piernas no daban para mas, se detuvo totalmente agitado, sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, le dolia, le costaba respirar…¿Por qué Gary era tan cruel con el?... a el le hubiera encantado decir que le gustaba Gary y que por eso estaba bien que el le gustase a Gary, pero esta vez… por primera vez en mucho tiempo penson antes de hablar, pensó en como se sentiría Gary, pensó en las posibles consecuencias, ye so solo le habia hecho daño.- se abrazo de un árbol y se dejo caer sollozando abiertamente.-

Un pequeño y verde pokemon paseaba por el lugar, flotaba y se divertía llendo de árbol en árbol y jugueteando por ahí, escucho sollozos, no era normal escuchar sollosos humanos en ese lugar del bosque… y bueno no era nada común escuchar a un humano sollozar en ese bosque se acerco con curiosidad, sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba, el conocía a ese niño, aunque ya no era un niño habían pasado un par de años desde su encuentro al menos en el, por que el viajaba por el tiempo, para el era como si lo hubiese visto a penas hace unas semanas. Se sintió mal de verlo en ese estado

¿estas bien?- la dulce voz resonó en su cabeza, ahs se giro y se encontró con ese pokemon tipo hada.-

Celebi.- susurro sorprendido, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, el pequeño pokemon asisntio.- ¿Qué sucede?

-él ha dicho que su vida seria mejor sin mi… si yo nunca hubiese llegado a pueblo paleta.-

Y como seria tu vida sino hubieses llegado?- pregunto suavemente el pokemon hada, tratando de que abandonase esos pensamietnos.-

Tal vez….- susurro desviando sumirada, aunque no estaba seguro… - pero tal vez su vida seria mejor que ahora, era un gran renombrado entrenador pokemon a un par de pasos de conseguir el titulo de maestro.. y eso que? Gary lo había descrido bien… era una persona vacia e incompleta… -

Ash le observo confundido.-

Yo puedo viajar en el tiempo y cambiar el pasado…- lo observo fijamente.- tu pasado.- ash abrió los ojos sorprendido.-

Cambiaríamos la vida de tus amigos… pero …. Ellos no te recordarían, tu tampoco lo harias… seria como vivir de nuevo… ¿estas seguro?- ash asintió suavemente, si no conocía pueblo paleta, nunca conocería a Gary… y por lo tanto no se enamoraría de el…- sonrio, una pequeña y triste sonrisa, Gary era lo mejor y lo peor que le habia pasado en subida… entonces… -

Estoy seguro.- se levanto del suelo secándose las lagrimas.-

Celebi se acerco y acaricio su cabeza.- si asi lo crees te ayudare.- celebi se mostro serio y comenzó a irradiar un brillo color verde, los ojos de ash se pusieron vacios… y desapareció de ese lugar.-

El brillo se extendió por el lugar, provocando que durante unos segundos el tiempo se detuviera, celebi sabia que no era correcto hacer esas cosas, pero ese niño le habia salvado la vida, y le habia lastimado el corazón verlo sufrir de esa manera, merecía una segunda oportunidad, ya que habia escuchado que habia humanos que morían debido a un corazón roto, y lo habia sabido desde que lo vio, ese niño tenia el corazón roto.-

Gary abrió los ojos con un gran dolor de cabeza, maldijo ese estúpido despertador que gritaba pika!! Toas las mañana y no solo eso, que se atrevía a electrocutarlo.-

Pikachu!- grito furioso.- te he dicho que no hagas eso.- grito mientras se levantaba de la cama, el pikachu le observo divertido, Gary puso una gran cara de puchero.-el odioso pikachu de su abuelo le molestaba cada vez que podía, maldita la hora en que se habia tomado unas vacaciones de su viaje pokemon.- grrr- gruño muy molesto en lo que se preparaba para bajar, y ya casi lo hacia cuando algo llamo su atención. Era una foto de cuadno era pequeño…. Estaba en un festival rodeado de otros chicos y chicas de pueblo paleta, pero aun asi recordaba que ese habia sido un dia muy trsite, era un festival conmemorando la amistad y el no tenia un amigo verdadero para celebrarlo.- suspiro pesadamente.-

"soy ash.. y desde hoy sere tu mejor amigo"- Gary abrió los ojos soprendido. -¿Quién era ash?- se pregunto mentanlmetne.-

Gary que bueno que ya te levantaste.- le saludo traicy Gary lo boservo intrigado.-¿Cómo es que traicy habia llegado a estudiar con su abuelo… "un intercambio estudiantil" repitió una voz en su cabeza. Y sin embargo no parecía una respuesta del todo acertada… del todo lógica…- sacudió su cabeza, estaba pensando tonterías.-

Bajo las escaleras y se sorprendio al encontrarse con misty, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad celeste, la habia conocido al inicio de su viaje pokemon.-

-¿misty? ¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica se volvió hacia el, lucia un poco mas alta que la ultima vez que le habia visto, habia dejado de ser una niña.-

- hola Gary… - sonrio divertidamente.- ¿no recuerdas el simposio pokemon que se llevara a cabo en un par de días?- pregunto mientras levantaba la ceja derecha.-

- claro que si… yo mismo presentare un par de teorías.- contesto molesto.-

- entonces es mas que obvio que estoy haciendo.- sonrio mientras cruzaba sus brazos.-

- claro… que el simposio sea en dos días no te da derecho a quedarte mas tiempo del requerido.- sonrio maliciosasamente, misty se sonrojo un poco.-

-ya lo se… pero quede de esperar a brock y un par de amigos de él cerca de pueblo paleta en par de horas….- necesitan a alguien que les ayude a isntalarse.-

- y por eso TU, que no eres de pueblo paleta te ofreciste?- pregunto con sarcasmo.-

Como si tu te fueras a ofrecer.- contesto acidamente mientras tomaba a asurril del suelo y salía de la habitación—como puede ser tan popular con las chicas si es un patan.- susurro muy molesta sorprendiendo a Gary que le habia escuchado.-

-tsk… pudo esperar a que estuviera lejos para decirlo.- gruño molesto.- el era popular con las chicas por su apariencia mas no por su actitud.-

- ya pelearon de nuevo?- pregunto traicy divertido, Gary solo movio los hombros restándole importancia.-

La tarde paso sin contratiempos, Gary se encontraba recostado en el pasto mientras que su umbreon jugaba con elpikachu de su abuelo, el dia que el recibió su primer pokemon (squirtle), su abuelo habia capturado a ese pikachu, no se lo habia dadoa nadie como pokemon inicial, en especial por que no habia nadie mas a quien dárselo, luego un año paso y siguieron saliendo chicos que buscaban ser maestros pokemon, pero pikachu ya tenia un año con el abuelo, y ya no encajaba como pokemon inicial, suspiro viéndolo con tristeza, ese pokemon nunca habia terminado de ser "domesticado" , Gary pensó que tal vez alguna otra persona habría logrado ganarse su confianza, no que su abuelo no fuera capaz, pero al parecer ese pikachu necesitaba trato de tiempo completo.-

-miren ya llegamos.- la voz de misty lo saco de su ensimismamiento.- la pelirroja venia acompañada de Brock, de una chica castaña que no conocía, y de un chico de cabello azul con lentes.-

- hola Gary.- brock lo saludo con una sonrisa, Gary le habia conocido el dia que le gano la medalla plateada.- hace ya mas 5 de años…- como pasaba el tiempo.-

- hola.- saludo con un tono frio,

-ellos son may y max, hijos del líder de gimnasio Norman.-

Vaya.. he oído muchas cosas de él, dicen que es muy bueno.- hablo Gary.

Si, mi papa es el mejor líder de gimnacio del mundo.- hablo con orgullo el niño de lentes, Gary le observo con molestia, al parecer ese niño seria un fastidio, Gary volvió su vista hacia may la castaña observaba a todos lados como buscando algo.-

-¿may tu noviecito no vendrá?.- exclamo max burlándose de ella.-

-claro que no vendrá… yo no invite a drew.- señalo molesta mientras se sonrojaba bastante.-

No me refería a drew… me refería a ash.- hablo molesto, el peliazul, la verdad ash le caia bien, pero le hubiese gustado mas que fuera el novio de su hermana a ese drew…-

-¡Que ash no es mi novio!-

-pues parece… hace todo lo que tu le dices… y solo te escucha a ti.-

Eso es por que soy su mejor amiga.- dijo mientras levantaba el rostro orgullosa, todos comenzaron a reírse de la pobre chica.-

- mas bien parece su esclavo.- pensó Gary algo divertido, pensando que clcase de chico seria ese ash…. _Ash…. Hola soy ash, desde hoy sere tu mejor amigo.-_ sacudió su cabeza nuevamente esa voz.-

- despues de que el profesor oak llegase y les ofreciese a todos una tasa de te, el teléfono del laboratorio sono, para sopresa de todos, era un pokemon, azul…-

- profesro es un pokemon.- hablo traicy confundido, el pokemon se veía en la pantalla, produciendo pequeños ronroneos y gruñidos.-

-¿Qué haces?- sono una voz molesta.- ya te dije que la telepatía no funciona mediante el teléfono.- exclamo mientras le arrebataba el teléfono móvil.- y te dije que no le hablaras… vas a chismearle que nos perdimos de nuevo, como si te fuera entender dame eso!.- se escuchaba como forcejeaban por el celular, es mas se veía por medio de l apantalla como intentaba pasar de una mano a otra.-

-ash?- pregunto mai, provocando que la pelea se detuviera.-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2.

Pokemon no me pertenece…

Parejas: ashxgary/shixshi…..

- profesor es un pokemon.- hablo traicy confundido, el pokemon se veía en la pantalla, produciendo pequeños ronroneos y gruñidos.-

-¿Qué haces?- sono una voz molesta.- ya te dije que la telepatía no funciona mediante el teléfono.- exclamo mientras le arrebataba el teléfono móvil.- y te dije que no le hablaras… vas a chismearle que nos perdimos de nuevo, como si te fuera entender dame eso!.- se escuchaba como forcejeaban por el celular, es mas se veía por medio de l apantalla como intentaba pasar de una mano a otra.-

-ash?- pregunto mai, provocando que la pelea se detuviera.-

- may… hola.- su voz sonaba nerviosa, pero despues al observar a todos los presentes.- ejem, llamaba para avisarte que tal vez… nos hayamos desviado un poco.- dijo mientras observaba a lucario que solo asentía, o almenos eso parecía.- _no me heches la culpa… tu estabas leyendo el camino.- _sus ojos rodaron exasperados.- un ruido se escucho detrás de ellos.-_ush… otra vez_.- susurro molesto.- oye me tengo que ir.- y seguido de esto colgó, todos observaron la pantalla y despues comenzaron a reírse.-

-no cambia!- sonrio brock muy divertido.-

-si por el fuera viviría perdido todo el tiempo.- completo max soltadon carcajadas. May desvio la mirada muy entristecida, sorprendiendo a Gary por el repentino cambio de actitud.-

Es que el … si vive perdido…- susurro mientras se abrazaba a si misma, Gary quiso preguntar a que se refería, pero eso no encajaba con el…-

Vamos may, no te pongas triste.- exclamo brock sorprendiendo a todos, que se volvieron a ver a may.- sabemos que lo extrañas.- may sonrio o intento sonreir.-

A todo esto como se conocieron??- pregunto misty muy interesada.- no sabia que fueses tan popular con los chicos, may.-

Ya les dije que ash no…- todos comenzarona reir.-

Bueno ya dinos como se conocieron.-

Fue hace mas o menos hace un año… recuerdo que iba a conseguir mi primer pokemon, por que mi papa quería que yo fuera uan entrenadora pokemon como el… iba en mi bici sin molestar a nadie, cuando de entre los arbusto salió un pokemon azul, me sorprendí, yo no había visto mas que los pokemon de mi papa y los de los chicos que van a retarlo.- sonrió recordándolo.-

Flash back.-

Ahhhhhhhhh.- grito may mientras caia de la bici y era acachada por un pokemon azul, la bicicleta por su parte siguió rodando colina abajo y termino estrellándose con unas rocas terminando muy mal.-

¡Lucario!- grito una voz algo fría para el gusto de may.- mira l oque hiciste- le regaño mientras observaba la bicicleta .-

_Deberias preguntarle si esta bien- _susurro una voz en su cabeza.-

_Ya se.-_ susurro el pelinegro mientras se sonrojaba un poco.- ¿estas bien?- pregunto mientras le ofrecia la mano para levantarse, el pokemon azul la tenia todavía abrazada.- _sonriele.- _ otravez esa voz en su cabeza.

_Grrr- _escucho al pelinegro gruñir,y despues le mostro una sonrisa algo forzada, may pensó que tal vez… esa sonrisa seria mas bella si fuera mas sincera.-

_Discúlpalo… ash no sabe de modales.-_may se volvió sorprendida hacia el pokemon.

_Telepatía..-_ hablo el chico moreno de ojos chocolate que se encontraba frente a ella.- el es lucario…_ es..mi..-_

_Amigo- may se volvió hacia lucario mas sorprendida que antes.-_

_Wauuuuuu!... sorprendente- grito mientras abrazaba al pokemon azul, que se sonrojo por tal acción.- _yo soy may… mucho gusto.- se presento mientras sonreía alegremetne.-

_Bueno pues como ya sabras yo soy ash y el lucario.-_

_¿A dónde te dirijias antes de que chocara contra ti?- pregunto lucario algo avergonzado.-_

_Pues iba a ciudad ……- no me acuerdo de la ciudad.- a que el profesor birch me diera un pokemon…-_

_Ah… - ash desvio la mirada algo incomodo.- eres una entrenadora pokemon…- hablo con decepción.-_

_Pues… apenas iba a serlo…- dijo con tristeza.- pero la verdad no se nada sobre los pokemon… además…sin la bici no podre ir hasta alla.- dijo con trsiteza.-_

_Nosotros te acompañaremos.- la chica sonrio muy agradecida._

_Genial!! Asi será mejor!- grito mientras se colgaba del brazo de ash y de el de lucario provocando un sonrojo en los dos.-_

_Fin del flash back.-_

Vaya… que lindo…- sonrio misti mientras tomaba un poco mas de te.- y ya te pago la bicicleta?- pregunto con voz curiosa.-

No.. ash … no tiene mucho dinero.- sonrio algo a vergonzada.- misti le observo divertida…-

-"devuélveme mi bicicleta ash keptchum".- abrió los ojos algo sorprendida, y despues volvió a tomar un poco mas de te. Sonrio divertidamente, si ese ash le hubiese roto su bicicleta ella no habría dejado de recriminarle.- Gary observo fijamente a la castaña… ese ash ya queria conocerlo, en especial a lucario, habia escuchado sobre el, pero solo lo habia visto en dibujos y cuentos que provenían de la región aura.-

Y este ash es un buen entrenador pokemon?- pregunto Gary con un brillo de competencia en sus ojos.-

Pues… -

-es el mejor entrenador pokemon que he visto!- grito max muy emocionado.- claro despues de papa.- Gary arqueo una ceja algo molesto.-

- ah… si…¿Cuántas medallas tiene? ¿Cómo es que no lo hemos visto en algún campeonato?-

Pues…- may se revolvió algo incomoda.-

Nunca a participado en una pelea contra algún líder de gimancio… a excepción de papa.- contesto may algo dudusa..- y despues dirigo su mano a su peuqeño bolso y saco una medalla…- es la única que tiene… venció a papa con suma facilidad…- exclamo con tristeza…-

Por que la tienes tu?..- pregunto misty algo sorprendida.- es una muestra de su amor.- compelto con diversión.-

May negó con la cabeza.- el nola quiso… acepto pelear contra papa por mi culpa.- may mordió su labio inferior.- papa no me iba a dejar se coordinadora pokemon.. y ash… le dijo que si el lo vencia,y o podría hacer lo que quisiera… .

¿Por qué no batallaste tu?- pregunto Gary con frialdad.- tu debías defenderte de tu papa.-

Ah… torchic era muy débil en aquel entonces, yo no habia tenido muchas batallas.- agacho la mirada y apretó sus puños.- pero ash… el se lmolesto… dijo que ser entrenador pokemon era una perdida de tiempo… que yo podía ser algomejor que un vagabundo… las lagirmas corrieron por sus mejillas.- papa se molesto por eso.-

Flash back.-

¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunto norman muy molesto, el moreno seguía sentado en el piso sujetando su cabeza con su mano izquierda, le volvio a ver su mirada era vacía y fría pero sobretodo retadora.-

Me diras que tu no eres un entrenador pokemon?- pregunto con molestia ens u voz.- may le observo con temor, su papa casi nucna se enojaba, pero cuando lo hacia.-

Asi es…- ash levanto una ceja, su voz seguía siendo muy neutra.-

_Ash… quieres que intervenga.- _ may escucho la voz de lucario, al parecer su papa no lo escuchaba, ash negó con la cabeza.-

_No…_ este tonto adulto cree… que me intimida.- ash se levatno del piso, dándole a enteder a norman que no lo amedrentaba.-

No lo soy.- sonrio fríamente mientras se acercaba a norman.-

Debes estar mintiendo… tienes un pokemon.-

De hehco… tengo 2.- sonrio fríamente.- pero ninguno me fue dado bajo la condición de ser un entrenador pokemon.- sonrio nuevamente.-

Te estas contradiciendo… mocoso.- may se soprendio al escuchar a su papa decirle asi a ahs.-

Wuau… ¿mocoso?- entrecerró los ojos y despues sonrio.- ese es tu mejor insulto.- viejo.- sonrio nuevamente…-

Muy valiente ¿no es cierto?...- ash sonrio fríamente.- te reto a una batalla pokemon.

No…- todo mundo se sorprendió.-

¿tienes miedo? No resultaste tan valiente.- sonrio norman despectivamente.-

No… - sonrio.- si peleo con tigo no gano nada.-

Una medalla del gimansio.- ash arqueo la ceja con molestia.-

Y para que la querria… no me interesa nada de eso… pero podría interesarme otra cosa.- ash se volvió hacia mai, quien se sonrojo por lamirada tan intensa que el pelinegro le estaba dando.- si yo gano.. . may viene conmigo un tiempo…- sonrio friamnte- y podrá hacer lo que ella quiera….- norman se mostro indeciso. ¿arriesgar que su may se fuera con ese mocoso e hiciera lo que quisiera? ¿Cómo si fuese a perder?-

acepto.-

fin del flash back

y pues papa perdió.- sonrio max divertido.- se disculpo con ash por haberse comportado asi, y pues le permitió a may ir a donde quisiera… siempre y cuadno yo fuera con ella…-

pero y ese ash ¿Por qué no esta con ustedes?-

despues de un par de días nos encontramos con brock, y estuvimos un par de horas juntos, horas en las que ash se separo de nosotros…- cuando volvió se sorprendió al ver a brock,pero tan solo tomo su mochila y…

flash back.

ash… a donde vas?- pregunto con preocupacion may.-

recuerdas que dije que vendrías conmigo un tiempo.- may asintió…- bueno… ese tiempo ya llego…-

pero yo no quiero viajar sola.- exclamo may aputno de llorar.-

y no lo haras.- nuevamente lucario que habia salido de la nada.- esta tu hermano y brock.-

¿brock?- pregunto confundida.-

Algo me dice.- ash sonrio melancólicamente.- que si viajas con el… estaras bien.- sonrio mientras observaba el cielo.- por que es alguien de fiar.-

Despues de eso se fue sin decir adiós…. Lucario dijo quenos veriamso pronto…-pero me soprendio que consolo ver a brock supiese que era de fiar.- brok se sonrojo algo avergonzado.-

Parece que ash tiene buen ojo para los amigos.- hablo misty con una sonrisa, tomo otra galleta.-

Pues… lo hemos visto poco… -sonrio brock.- y nunca me sonríe… las sonrisas solo se las reserva a may…- dijo mientras miraba el techo.- pero lo he visto…- observarnos en las noches… de lejos… siempre de lejos… como si al vernos en el campamento recordara tiempos pasados…tiempos que fueron mejores.- sonrio brock.

Vaya se lo han encontrado varias veces.- hablo traicy haciéndolo por primera vez en toda la noche…-

Si… siempre lo encontramos cuando esta perdido "no me digan que estamos perdidos… esta bien no te lo dire". - hablo brock con voz melancolica, recordaba a ese chico, despues de cenar siempre camianba solo en la oscuridad, seguido de lucario, nunca habían visto a sus otro pokemon, y eso le intrigaba, ash no cargaba nada mas que una pequeña mochila algo vieja, tendria mas de dos años, y esa gorra estaba vieja y deslavada… pero nunca abandonaba su cabeza… era tal y como may lo habia dicho, ash no tenia dinero, siempre viajaba solo y nunca se acercaba demasiado al os centros pokemon… era de hecho un _vagabundo. Pero no de esas personas que piden ayuda y buscan ser protegidos… no… mas bien de esos que realmente necesitan ser protegidos, por que algo le decía que ese chico no era vagabundo solo por que si… es mas habia algo que le habia obligado a mantener su pasado alejado de él.-_

Decidieron temrinar su platica sobre ash, ya que el hablar de las razones por las cuales el chico era asi, era complicado en especial cuando tres personas en la habitacion no lo conocían, tal vez misty, Gary, y traicy ya se habían aburrido de escuchar sobre ash.-

Gary caminaba nuevamente por el rancho de su abuelo, brock, misty y los demás se habían puesto algo melancolicos mientras hablaban de ash, pero lejos de que le aburriera escuchar sobre ese chico, como normalmente sucedia cuando escucahba hablar de personas que no conocía, esta vez le habia sucedido lo contrario,e se chico parecía mas solitario que el… y eso era mucho decir, pensó que el era el rey de la soledad, mas al parecer ese chico le quitaba con facilidad el trono. un ruido entre la malesa lo alerto, pero se tranquilizo rápidamente, el conocía a todos los pokemon del rancho, ninguno lo atacaría, una mancha azul salió y lo tacleo tumbándolo.- auch…- observo al pokemon que se encontraba parado frente a el.-

Lucario… no tenias que atacarlo.- escucho una voz que le resulto familiar mas no supo por que al levantar la cabeza para observarlos mejor, se soprendio.- era ese chico, el amigo-esclavo de may y junto a el se encontraba lucario.- ah… eres tu.- la voz sono decepcionada.- le barrio con lamirada,fue diferente a todas las barridas que habia recibido, unas eran barridas seductoras, y otras de superioriada, pero esta era diferente, el sentimiento que reflejaban sus ojos era de indiferencia, como si al verlo descubriera que realmente el no valia la pena.- tal vez si se lo merecía.- sonrio fríamente, Gary se levanto muy molesto, nadie hacia menos a Gary Oak-

Oye me tu!- grito furioso.- ¿me lo merecía?...

Gary oak.- su voz sono vacia, Gary detuvo su reclamo, observo esos ojos color chocolate brillar de maera extraña.- sí, si te lo merecías.- sonrio fríamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de su abuelo.-

Gary le observo intrigado. Mientras seguía al pelinegro, observo a lucario que iba detrás de su "entrenador", y este le habia observado un par de veces, mirándolo por el rabillo de ojo.- ¿Qué tanto le veía el pokemon?-

Ash… ¿lo conoces?- la voz de lucario resonó en su cabeza, ash negó con la cabeza sin voltear a verlo.-

No… no en esta vida.- el chcio levanto su vista al cielo y observo la luna, estaba tan brillante… detuvo sus pasos, Gary observo al chcio y despues dirigió su mirada al cielo, la luna lucia hermosa, un sentimiento de paz lo embargo… era bastante familiar, como si ya hubiese estado en una situación similar…- el viento moviendo el pasto y el reflejo de la luna en el lago.- gari abrió los ojos soprendido…¿Por qué recordaba el lugar que habia visitado la noche despues de que fue eliminado de la liga jotho.-

¡ASH!- la voz de may llamo la atención de todos, ash se volvió hacia la chica que habia corrido a abrazarlo, con unmovimiento rápido la esquivo provocando que may termianra siendo abrazadapor lucario para evitar que se cayera.-

Ash…- gruño avergonzada.- cuando dejaras que te abrace?-pregunto molesta.-

Ash le sonrio era una sonrisa fría y algo divertida.- cuando realmente quiera ser abrazado- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia brock y max y los saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza.- se sorprendio al ver a misty y a tracy…- "devuélveme mi bicicleta"…."el avión jefe el avión… y como vamos abajarlo pequeño traicy" (no se si vieron ese capitulo jeje)…- ash sacudió su cabeza y los observo con seriedad.-

Soy ash.- hablo sorprendiéndolos .- y el es lucario.- señalo al pokemon mientras este hacia una reverencia.

Mucho gusto.

Soy misyt waterflower

Y yo traicy.- sonrio el pelinegro mientras se hacia a un lado.-gustas pasar esta refrescando.- ash observo la puerta con seriedad sin decir nada, de hecho no parecía dispuesto a entrar.-

Vamos ash.- may lo empujo sorprendiéndolo, ya se encontraba adentro.- ven te dire donde dormiras y donde esta el baño.- dijo con una sonrisa.-

Ah… may va a repartir los cuartos?- pregunto misty muy divertdia.

Mira dormiras en este cuarto con la cama matrimonial.- los ojos de Gary se abrieron como platos.-

Ese era su cuarto!- corrió escaleras arriba y cuando llego al cuarto no encontró a may ni a ash.-

Mira que sucia tienes la cara.-la voz provenía de su baño, Gary camino sigilosamente hacia la puerta entre abierta, pese a que may y ash tenían la misma edad, la chica le estaba limpiando la cara con una toallita humeda.-

May… esto es vergonzoso.- susurro el pelinegro mientras movia su cara evitando que may lo limpiase.-

Jeje… lo siento.- may mordió su labio inferior.- me tenias preocupada.-

Estoy bien.- susurro mientras levantaba un poco los hombros.-

Es solo que no sabíamos nada de ti desde hace un par de meses… hasta que recibí la llamada de lucario.-

Si… no debí enseñarle a usar ese celular… es mas…- el chico busco en sus bolsillos.- me da pena…toma…-

No yo te lo di… para que al menos te comunicaras con nosotros

Ash suspiro pesadametne.- por que… _te importa tanto".- _

Me importa por que somos amigos.- sonrió abiertamente.- tu me ayudaste y yo quiero ayudarte.- ash la observo fijamente. Gary los observo brillar cálidamente, se sonrojo, lucia mejor asi, que con esa mirada fría y de indiferencia.-

No puedes.- sonrio y se dirigió a hacia la bañera.- Me dare un baño…- susurro sin voltear aver a may.-

Esta bien te esperamos abajo… para que cenes algo.- sonrio y salió de la habitacion, se sorprendió al ver a Gary.-

Lo siento, no quise espiar.- se disculpo era vergonzoso.-

No importa… no viste nada malo.- dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Enserio no son novios?- pregunto algo confundido, parecían ser algo mas que amigos.-

No…- negó con la cabeza.- yo ya tengo novio.- sonrio mientras se sonrojaba.- es solo que ash es especial… y siento que debo ayudarlo… si al menos se comportara con todo el mundo de la misma manera en que lo hace con migo o con lucario… todo mundo veria lo especial que esl.- dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.-

Gary observo la puerta durante unos segundos.-

Pika…- el castaño se volvio hacia donde habia venido ese sonido tan familiar.-

Al parecer el pikachu de su abuelo habia estado durmiendo nuevamente en SU cama…-

Tu…. – el pikachu lo observo con diversión…-

Pika…- una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.-

No te atrevas!-

Pikachu!.- el impactrueño ilumino la habitación durante unos segundos.-

El pikachu corrio divertido por el cuarto mientras Gary intentaba agarrarlo.-

Pi!!- hablo el pikachu mientras era levantado del suelo.- Gary se sonrojo ,era vergonzoso que lo vieran jugar con un pikachu…-

Pikachu observo los ojos chocolates observarle fijamente, sonrio, una sonrisa fría y vacia… y segundos despues lo solto, gracias a sus reflejos el pokemon cayo bien parado, levanto la vista con curiosidad, olfateo al recién llegado… Gary estaba sorprendido pensó tal vez que pikachu lo electrocutaría, como hacia con todos los desconocidos, el chico observo al pokemon roedor, con indiferencia y despues comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pikachu por su parte se sintió algo "dejado de lado" y eso no le gustaba, sus mejillas soltaron un par de chispitas y segundos despues.-

¡Cuidado!

¡PIKACHU!-

El rayo se dirigió con muchísima velicidad (ya ven es un rayo) ash volvió su rostro sorprendido, sus ojos color chocolate brillaron por la sorpresa.-

El impactrueno ceso y para sorpresa de Gary, lucario habia arrojado una esfera de "energía" y lo habia desviado, el pokemon lucia molesto y lo estaba, los gruñidos y su pelaje lo delataban.-

Como te atreves!- exclamo furioso.- mientras mostraba sus colmillos.-

Pikachu se sorprendió al ver al pokemon tan furioso, el estaba jugando, nisiquiera hbia sido una descarga muy poderosa.-

Te enseñare a no volver a hacerlo!- el pokemon azul se lanzo a atacara pikachu.-

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews, espero les guste…. No tenia planeado subirla… pero mi hermana me dijo que lo hiciera jeje )

julian manes: gracias espero subir mas seguido jeje


	3. Chapter 3

-

Capitulo que sigue.-

¡Te enseñare a no volver a hacerlo!- el pokemon azul se lanzo a atacara pikachu.-

¡Detente inmediatamente!- ordeno el pelinegro con dureza en su voz, no parecía propio de el hablarle así al pokemon azul , que se detuvo prácticamente en el aire, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se levanto derecho y le dio una mirada despectiva al pikachu de su abuelo.-

Como digas.- bajo la mirada algo molesto.- "solo te estaba defendiendo"- completo solo para Ash, sus ojos brillaron con comprensión, Gary se sorprendió.-.

Lo se… pero ese pokemon pertenece a nuestros anfitriones.- sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta.- no parece justo atacarlo, además por la forma en que reflectaste el impactrueno ese pokemon es demasiado débil-

Lucario se sonrojo bastante, ese había sido un cumplido para el, Ash casi nunca le daba cumplidos al menos no de manera directa, no eran siempre de manera indirecta, ansiaba ver a un Ash mas sincero con el mundo y sobretodo con sus sentimientos, pero mientras le permitiera seguirá su lado todo estaba bien.- salió detrás de su amigo, dejando a pikachu y a gary en la habitación.-

Casi, te ganas una golpiza.- soltó Gary con seriedad mientras observaba a pikachu que temblaba un poco, la mirada de lucario había sido una de total odio, no era un pokemon que peleara batallas solo por diversión, se había dado cuenta de eso, cuando protegió a su entrenador ¿debía llamarlo así? lo había hecho con tanta determinación y a la vez como si fuese algo común, que le dio miedo… parecía un enemigo bastante peligroso.

La cena paso con bastante tranquilidad, el recién llegado comió poco para molestia de Brock que siempre había creído que el moreno debería comer mas, pero siempre que se quedaba con ellos comía relativamente poco, escuchaba a lucario gruñir y luego el moreno comía un par de bocados mas, pero nada mas, brock pensó que tal vez Ash era demasiado melindroso con la comida para ser vagabundo, pero después lo descarto, Ash comía prácticamente todo lo que le pusiese en frente, simplemente comía poco.-

Después de que todo mundo se deseo las buenas noches, Gary se dirigió a su habitación siendo seguido por Ash, lucario y muy de lejos por pikachu que se había mantenido un poco alejado del moreno y de su pokemon, Gary observaba por el rabillo del ojo al moreno, que tenia su mirada perdida en algún punto lejos del camino, lo supo al escuchar un fuerte golpe, contra la pared, lucario se había lanzado a acachar a su entrenador que estaba pálido.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Gary mientras bajaba un par e escalones, el moreno asintió con la cabeza mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia su frente y la sobaba suavemente.-

- Si…- susurro mientras se separaba de lucario.-

¿En serio?- pregunto nuevamente Gary con preocupación.-

-Los ojos castaños de Ash brillaron con molestia- ese tono de voz no va con tigo Oak.- hablo con frialdad sorprendiendo a Gary- mientras subía los escalones empujando con fuerza a Gary, que estaba en shock.-

¿No iba con el? como podía decir eso si ni lo conocía, porque le trataba de esa manera. ¿Qué cosa tan horrible pudo haberle hecho para que le odiara tanto si no lo conocía?-

Ash siguió caminando y llego a la habitación de Gary, necesitaba aire, se dirigió al balcón que se encontraba al fondo y lo abrió.-

Gary entro con cuidado a su habitación mientras observaba el lugar con precaución. Se sorprendió al sentir la brisa nocturna, era una noche fresca.-

Pensó que encontraría al pelinegro retándole con la mirada nuevamente como había hecho prácticamente durante toda la noche, pero no, el chico no estaba en su habitación-

Se acerco al balcón y se sorprendió de verlo dormido recargado en la pared.-

Discúlpalo- la voz de lucario resonó en su cabeza.- el es demasiado arisco con la gente.-

¿Solo con los extraños?- pregunto con algo de ironía.

Si, pero… nunca hay muchos conocidos y amigos, el jamás permite que las personas pasen de desconocidas a conocida. – Exclamo mientras se dirigía a la cama- Ash no soporta dormir en lugares cerrados.- sonrió, Gary pudo decir que esa era una sonrisa, dormiremos en el balcón.- lucario tomo la colcha que estaba tendida en la cama de Gary hasta el balcón.- no le digas a may o se enojara.- dijo mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta del balcón.-

Gary observo la ventana cerrarse mientras se dirigía a su cama. Ese chico era un misterio, y se sentía molesto por tanta curiosidad que le daba, no tenia sentido sentir curiosidad, no si la persona te trata tan mal, se dejo caer en la cama y observo el techo de su habitación, tal vez mañana seria diferente, por que el chico estaba durmiendo en su cuarto/balcón, así que por lo menos mañana debía ser un poco mas considerado con aquel que era su anfitrión.

La mañana llego mas rápido de lo que Gary hubiese deseado, pero para su sorpresa la colcha estaba doblada junto a su cama y no había rastro de Ash y de lucario, Gary observo a pikachu que dormía junto a el, algo sorprendido generalmente el pokemon ya estaba despierto a esas horas, tal vez pikachu no había dormido bien, sonrió mientras lo acariciaba suavemente, tal vez si se había asustado mucho, ese lucario parecía un enemigo peligroso.-

Después de unos veinte minutos Gary bajo de su habitación muy arreglado, (lo normal en el y lo muy para muchas otras personas), Misty y may le observaron algo sonrojadas, sonrió altaneramente, lo que provoco que misty le dedicara una mirada asesina, por su parte los chicos comenzaron a reír, todos menos Ash que le observaba fijamente, Gary se sonrojo, ¿Qué demonios tenia ese chico con el? Ash abrió la boca y le dio otro bocado a su hotcake.

¿Profesor Oak?- una dulce voz llamo la atención de todos.-

Es la señora kepchum… siempre viene a desear los buenos días en su camino al mercado.-

Hola Tracy, Gary… buenos días.- saludo la señora kepchum mientras caminaba hacia los chicos- vaya misty que sorpresa tan agradable- sonrió mientras observaba a los 4 chicos que no conocía.

Que amable, también es agradable volver a verla.- sonrió la pelirroja.- déjeme presentarle a May, y Max (no se me el apellido), brock líder de gimnasio de cuidad plateada y Ash.- los ojos de la señora kepchum se abrieron por la sorpresa. Hacia tanto que no escuchaba _su_ nombre.

Busco al dueño de ese nombre y se sorprendió al ver la voz fría de ese chico desearle los buenos días, sonaba tan falso, su piel era morena y su cabello negro y alborotado, observo su rostro y se sorprendió, sus labios y su nariz le eran tan familiares, pero observo esos ojos castaños, fríos y podía decirse que un poco crueles, observo lo vacíos que lucían y sobretodo tan diferentes a los de su pequeño Ash.

Te llamas igual que mi hijo.- sonrió cálidamente mientras se dirigía hacia el moreno que le observo algo intrigado, su ceja se levanto un poco mostrando que había captado su atención.-

Gary y Tracy observaron sorprendidos a delia, la castaña casi nunca mencionaba a su hijo, siempre le traía malos recuerdos y terminaba llorando.-

¿en serio? y ¿me parezco a el?- pregunto divertidamente, pero su voz y sus gestos demostraban algo de ironía.- delia sonrió cálidamente.-

No…. No te pareces en nada a él.- dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho.-

El pelinegro sonrió mientras observaba fijamente a delia.- que bueno... seria una lastima que su hijo se pareciera a mi.- dijo mientras dejaba el tenedor en el plato, junto a un hotcake y medio, brock hizo un sonido de molestia al ver la mitad de la comida en el plato del moreno.- nos vemos en un par de horas may, voy a conocer el pueblo.- dijo mientras lucario se comía lo que Ash había dejado(el ya se había comido su parte)

¿Es cierto que su hijo y Ash no se parecen en nada mas que el nombre?- pregunto may con curiosidad.-

Delia le observo fijamente.- no… la verdad es que son idénticos… pero… - todos se sorprendieron.- ese niño es muy diferente a mi Ash.-dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente- se que mi Ash nunca miraría ninguna persona de esa manera.- sonrió ahora de manera triste.- Gary sabia lo que seguía, seguramente lloraría.-

-¡PIKA!- el pokemon amarillo salió de la nada y salto en cima de la señora kepchum, sacándole un par de sonrisas, Gary suspiro aliviado

Ahora que lo recordaba hace ya mas de 10 años que la señora ketchum se había mudado a pueblo paleta, todo mundo la recibió con los brazos abiertos, en un principio su hermana le había dicho que Delia tenia un hijo mas o menos de su edad, pero al parecer la situación legal del pequeño no era la ideal… o mas bien la situación legal de delia no era la ideal, al final de cuentas su papá gano la custodia y el pequeño no pudo quedarse con su madre, eso era lo que Gary sabia, por que era lo que todo el pueblo sabia y rumoraba, nunca había escuchado nada de la boca de la propia delia, que era muy sociable, pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos era una persona bastante callada, sabia que confiaba en su abuelo pero aun así, su abuelo no sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que había impedido que delia se quedara con su pequeño hijo.-

Y ¿ya están listos para el simposio?´- pregunto delia ya de mejor humor.-

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.-

Corría a gran velocidad como siempre, debía mantenerse en movimiento, había pasado mucho tiempo viajando hacia la misma dirección y eso le traería problemas, siempre tenia que hacer lo mismo, cuando viajaba… todo el tiempo cambiando de rumbo, por que el parecía llevarle un paso por delante, siempre le encontraba… sabia lo que hacia y con quien estaba, parecía que lo vigilaba todo el tiempo y eso le aterraba… por las noches no dormía, no es que pudiese dormir… desde que tenia memoria era de sueño ligero.

Aumentaron su velocidad mientras esquivaban los ataques, pensaron que los habían perdido la tarde pasada, pero la verdad era diferente, su gorra salió volando al esquivar un ataque que choco contra un árbol que cayo haciendo un gran sonido, lucario gruño muy molesto mientras lanzaba una bola de energía contra sus atacantes, Ash se volvió con rapidez y concentro su energía, el pequeño resplandor se transformo en pequeña esfera que aumento su tamaño con rapidez, en un movimiento rápido y.-

-¡CRASH!- EL sonido del impacto hizo eco en el bosque.-

- vaya has mejorado bastante… debo decir que el encontrar a lucario fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer….Ash.- el pelinegro gruño mientras se volvía hacia la persona que había dicho eso.-

¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- grito furioso, los ojos castaños de su oponente brillaron de una manera muy parecida a la suya, solo que sus ojos si reflejaban verdadero odio.-

Necesito de tu poder… y ¡lo sabes!- grito furioso mientras levantaba la mano y un nidoking y un rihorn salían de la nada para lanzarse a atacarlo.- Ash y lucario los esquivaron y atacaron a cada pokemon (respectivamente) estrellándolos contra un par de árboles.-

¡Yo no quiero!- grito furioso mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ese hombre que había hecho de su vida una pesadilla.-

¡Claro que lo harás! ¡Por que tú eres mi hijo!- el moreno estrecho sus ojos mientras se lanzaba con más coraje hacia aquel que decía ser su padre.-

Yo no soy tu hijo.- gruño el pelinegro mientras apretaba el cuello de su padre, el resplandor azulino cubrió su cuello.-

Jeje… ¿vas a matarme Ash? Pregunto con diversión.- ¡no puedes hacerlo!…- grito molesto. Sorprendiendo a Ash, por lo cual Giovanni pudo quitárselo rápidamente de encima arrojándolo al piso.- siempre te ha dado vergüenza decir que yo soy tu padre. Pero lo cierto es que también me avergüenza tener un hijo tan incompetente como tu ¿no poder matarme después de TODO lo que te he hecho Ash? eres débil.- camino hacia Ash que le observaba aterrado desde el suelo.- así es, si fueras mas fuerte me habrías matado hace mucho Ash.- siguió caminando hacia el, lucario lanzo una esfera de energía hacia Giovanni que salió volando un par de metros, lucario toco el hombro de Ash y lo juntos comenzaron su carrera por el bosque alejándose de aquel lugar.-

Fin del capitulo.-

Me disculpo por mi desidia y mi falta de concentración… hace mucho que debía haber subido el capitulo, pero me distraigo con facilidad (además de las miles de cosas que tengo que hacer y mi mugrosisima computadora que solo me alenta el proceso).

Gracias por los reviews

Marina Acero

ÁngelDeadMess

Hawk-sama

Julian manes


	4. Chapter 4

Jeje… ¿vas a matarme ash

Capitulo que sigue

Parejas, ashXgary, shixshi

Jeje… ¿vas a matarme ash? Pregunto con diversión.- ¡no puedes hacerlo!…- grito molesto. Sorprendiendo a ash, por lo cual Giovanni pudo quitárselo rápidamente de encima arrojándolo al piso.- siempre te ha dado vergüenza decir que yo soy tu padre…. Pero lo cierto es que también me avergüenza tener un hijo tan incompetente como tu… ¿no poder matarme después de TODO lo que te he hecho ash?... eres débil.- camino hacia ash que le observaba aterrado desde el suelo.- así es, si fueras mas fuerte me habrías matado hace mucho ash…- siguió caminando hacia el.- lucario lanzo una esfera de energía hacia Giovanni que salió volando un par de metros, lucario toco el hombro de ash y lo juntos comenzaron su carrera por el bosque alejándose de aquel lugar.-

Ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y ash no llegaba, may no podía disimular su preocupación, tal vez ash se había ido, pensó al ver que no regresaba, pero lo cierto es que sus cosas seguían en la habitación de Gary, trato de tranquilizarse ya que en ese estado solo ponía nervioso a max y a brock que ya estaban algo acostumbrados a las desapariciones del pelinegro que en ocasiones desayunaba con ellos y no volvía hasta la tarde del día siguiente, brock sospechaba que pasaba algo terriblemente malo con el pelinegro en el lapso de sus desapariciones, ash llegaba mas retraído que nunca, y sobre todo, con su mirada tan vacía y tan distante, brock soltó un bufido lleno de frustración, para después sonreír de una manera muy falsa.-

Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya sabes como es ash, volverá mañana a la hora déla comida.- hablo brock mientras que con sus manos despedía a todo mundo o mas bien les ordenaba que se fuesen a dormir.-

Todos le miraron con molestia pero decidieron obedecerlo, may tomo el teléfono en un ultimo intento de localizar al pelinegro, el sonido del timbre hizo eco en la casa, lo cual sorprendió a todos, may ya había llamado como 10 veces y no le habían escuchado en ninguna de las ocasiones.-

Viene de afuera.- señalo Gary que fingía no prestar atención al grupo (según el se encontraba preparando su ponencia para el día siguiente, pero lo cierto es que estaba preocupado por el pelinegro, como todo el mundo.-

May corrió y se sorprendió de encontrarse a lucario sosteniendo el celular con una mano y a ash con la otra que parecía dispuesto a salir corriendo en cualquier momento, may soltó un pequeño grito de preocupación al ver la cara de ash que tenia un fuerte golpe.-

¿Qué te paso en la cara?- todo mundo al escucharla se acerco a la puerta.-

Nada.- gruño muy molesto e l pelinegro mientras se libraba del agarre de lucario con brusquedad y pasaba de largo al comité de bienvenida, actitud que molesto a brock, y sobretodo a Gary.

Óyeme ¿que te crees?- grito Gary muy molesto sorprendiendo a todos.- vienes aquí a estas horas, ¿después de que preocupaste a may durante todo el día, en esa actitud de chico malo? Nosotros deberíamos se los molestos con tigo!- exclamo furioso mientras caminaba hacia ash, que le observaba algo atónito.- cosa que sorprendió a brock, may y a max, ash nunca había abandonado su "mascara" de indiferencia frente a los reclamos de personas que no fuesen de may,

¿por que tendrías que estar molesto tu conmigo?- pregunto sorprendido, Gary pudo sentir un pequeño temblor en la voz del pelinegro, cosa que le sorprendió, desde su llegada el pelinegro se había mostrado tan fuerte, tan rudo frente a el.-

¿¡POR QUE?! Tal vez por que esta es mi casa, tú eres un huésped más y por lo tanto no deberías causar ese tipo de molestias, no somos tus padres para esperar despiertos a que te den ganas de llegar.- exclamo caminando frente a él. Ash seguía atónito sus ojos mostraban una gran sorpresa, ¿pero por que le afectaba lo que ese chico le estaba diciendo? "gary estuvo aquí, ash es un perdedor"… sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de escuchar voces, Gary le observo fijamente, ash camino dándole la espalda al castaño, subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás, Gary seguía detrás de el reclamándole mientras que los demás seguían a gary, tracy y misty debían admitir que nunca habían visto a Gary tan molesto.

¡Podrías dejar de ignorarme! ¡Enano maleducado! Grito furioso, el pelinegro era unos centímetros mas bajo que el, para ese momento ash ya había llegado hasta su mochila.-

¿¿Por qué demonios quieres que te ponga atención si me molesta todo lo que me estas diciendo?!- pregunto muy molesto mientras tomaba la mochila y la sacudía con fuerza provocando que su interior se cayera al suelo, su ropa cayo al suelo, junto a un par de vendas y lo que parecía ser medicamento para tratar heridas, Gary y los demás observaron fijamente el contenido de la mochila, lo quemas llamo la atención de todos fue la medicina, eso y una pequeña libreta toda maltratada, con dibujos de pokemon, entre ellos un par de dibujos que llamaron la atención de Gary, había un charmander tachado y un lapras también tachado, había lo que parecía ser un pikachu todo ralloneado y un par de pokemon mas, un larvitar encerrado en un circulo de púas, Gary observo intrigado el dibujo del larvitar… ash se puso pálido al ver la libreta caer al piso como si en ella estuvieran sus mas secretos pensamientos, y pudieran ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, se lanzo al suelo a tomarla provocando que Gary diera un par de pasos hacia atrás .- ash la apretó contra su pecho, en su mente aparecieron esos tres pokemons y sobretodo La carga de conciencia, no había llegado a tiempo, se retraso un par de años y no pudo salvarlos….- de pronto se sintió mareado, le daba asco pensar que esos pokemon habían muerto por su culpa… y con ese pensamiento se desplomo en el suelo de la habitación, asustando a todos.-

Ash…- el grito de lucario resonó en la habitación.- pasando entre los chicos con rapidez hasta llegar con su entrenador, que yacía inconciente en el suelo.-

Discúlpenlo.- la "voz" de lucario sonaba dolida.- no debí traerlo en ese estado…. El no quería venir y hacer una escena pero le obligue.- de sus labios no salieron mas que pequeños gruñidos, todos escucharon con preocupación la explicación de lucario.- le dije que lo mejor es que confiara en ustedes, que viniera y descansar, pero ash se pone así cada vez que se encuentra con el, y no puedo hacer nada para tranquilizarlo, solo quería estar solo y yo.- un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.- le obligue a venir….- lucario acaricio con suavidad la mejilla golpeada del moreno.- el no tiene la culpa de esto, Gary se sintió mal por gritarle todo eso al moreno, al final de cuentas el no quería venir para no comportarse de esa manera (no es que su comportamiento anterior fuera el mejor, pero no se había comportado como lo había hecho antes de desmayarse.-

Tal vez debiéramos llevarlo con un doctor.- sugirió con seriedad brock, observando fijamente las reacciones de lucario, que tan solo asintió. Lo cual le sorprendió, pensó que tal vez el pokemon se negaría.-

Le he dicho que vaya a ver uno desde hace tiempo… pero no quiere…pero se marea cada vez con mas frecuencia… se que es por que no come bien…. –

Gary, misty y Traicy observaron a brock y may compartir una mirada llena de preocupación, Gary dirigió su mirada a may, tal vez a eso se refería la castaña el día anterior cuando le había dicho que le importaba, tal vez ella ya se había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo de los problemas de ash, mordió su labio inferior, entendía por que se preocupaban brock, may y max, también el por que lo hacían misty y traicy, pero el?... el siempre había sido frió, siempre se mostraba indiferente frente a las demás personas, por que le dolía ver al moreno en ese estado, un pequeño ruido llamo la atención de Gary, la pequeña libreta había caído al suelo, observo a brock salir de la habitación con ash en los brazos, y escucho un "esta muy liviano" abandonar sus labios, nadie presto atención a la pequeña libreta que había quedado en el piso de su habitación… dio un par de pasos hacia ella y la tomo con suavidad, observo el trazo de los dibujos era un trazo limpio y parecía que habían sido hechos con mucha dedicación, a diferencia de los trazos con los que se habían tachado el charmander, el lapras, el pikachu y el larvitar, abrió suavemente el cuaderno… y se sorprendió al ver los primeras letras escritas, en el…

"dibuje los pokemon que planeo tener cuando sea un entrenador pokemon, he elegido a cada uno de los pokemon por que son los pokemon de mis sueños"

Lucario siguió a brock mientras este sacaba a ash de la habitación estaba preocupado, después de escapar de Giovanni no le había gustado para nada la conversación que había tenido con ash.

Gary cerro la libreta, y la dejo en un pequeño buró que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y salio tras los demás, ya tendría otra oportunidad para leer los secretos que escondía esa libreta

Flash back

Ash se detuvo provocando que lucario e detuviera de pronto.-

Vamos ash!...!debemos seguir corriendo.- jalo un poco la mano de su amigo/entrenador.- aun esta cerca puedo sentirlo.-ash negó con la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior, sus piernas le temblaban, no podría correr mas, se dejo caer al piso, totalmente aterrado.-

¡No puedo!- grito sorprendiendo a lucario.- ¡tengo miedo!- se abrazo así mismo.- no importa adonde vaya o con quien, ¡siempre me encuentra! ¡No puedo escapar de el!- grito mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas - comenzó a sollozar con mas fuerza.- soy muy débil… tal y como el lo dijo.- "después de todo lo que te he hecho no eres capaz de matarme, eres débil"-

Ash… tú no eres débil…- murmuro lucario con preocupación.-

Claro que si… si no fuera tan débil ya lo habría matado.- grito mientras golpeaba con fuerza el suelo...

¡No digas tonterías! ¿Crees que matarlo te hará fuerte?... ¡no ash! ¡Matar no es de fuertes!...- grito mientras se ponía frente a ash obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.- los débiles intentan matar lo que les causa dolor Ash…. ¡Tu debes seguir viviendo y ser feliz… ash! ¡Eso lo lastimara mas que la muerte!- grito mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, ash cerro los ojos mientras sollozaba, sintiéndose incomodo con el abrazo de lucario, no quería ser consolado por nadie, eso era de débiles, todo el era una debilidad, un fracaso, no era lo que su padre quería, no era lo que su madre deseaba…. El no era nada… no podía ser completamente cruel y frío y al mismo tiempo no podía ser como feliz y amable… no podía ser ni lo uno, ni lo otro… el era un ser incompleto…-

"y ¿Qué habrías de saber tu sobre los sentimientos, si eres tan hueco?¿es mas ni entiendo como dices que soy tu mejor amigo si eres una persona tan incompleta?"- esa voz resonó en su cabeza nuevamente, recordándole una realidad que le costaba aceptar, el era una persona incompleta, tal y como él le había llamado en una ocasión.- sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, pero era demasiado tarde, por que él, ash kepchum estaba atrapado… en una especie de pesadilla…. Para la cual el único escape que había eran los sueños…-

Cerro con fuerza los ojos tratando de regresar a la realidad, pero era dolorosa.- se alejo bruscamente de lucario y le observo fijamente,

-ash… hay que volver al laboratorio… con may.- sugirió con preocupación el pokemon azul, ash le observo con seriedad.-

No quiero.- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.-

Fin del flash back.-

Pero aun así lo había convencido… bueno obligado… ash nunca podría ser convencido, simplemente era demasiado terco, mas bien… siempre le "obligaba", sabia que no estaba bien, pero ash… se sentía obligado a hacerle caso… quería creer que era por que eran amigos y en el fondo ash sabia que el pedía hacer esas cosas por su bien; comer mas, ser amable con la gente. Todo era para ayudarlo; no deseaba que ash fuera como el, no es que fuera el mejor ejemplo de alguien abierto y feliz, pero; después de ser liberado por ash… había recibido una cucharada de su propia medicina, en un principio ash lo trataba de manera fría, justo como él lo hacia y se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba ser tratado así, comprendió las enseñanzas de sir Aron, no era solo sobre controlar el aura, era también; sobre ser feliz. Ahora era su turno d e enseñarle a Ash a ser feliz, se lo debía a sir Aron.

Brock se detuvo debido a que el profesor Oak. Le había hablado, al parecer el doctor no se encontraba en pueblo paleta, llegaría en la mañana, no es que pueblo paleta no tuviera un centro medico decente, pero… el profesor Oak., le había aconsejado ir con ese doctor en especial, era alguien muy reservado y sobretodo de confianza, brock sonrió mientras colocaba a ash en el sillón de la sala… al parecer el profesor Oak. Olvidaba que no era el quien iría a la consulta (debido a que era conocido y famoso… pues había algunos reporteros que estarían dispuestos a hacer una gran historia de eso) brock sonrió, mientras le quitaba la gorra ash y lo acomodaba para que estuviera mas cómodo.-

¿Quién le ha hecho ese golpe?- pregunto Brock con preocupación mientras acariciaba fraternalmente la mejilla del chico, gary le observo con molestia mientras desviaba la mirada…

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews

Julian Manes

Y Marina Acero

Jeje, ya sé no tengo excusa y soy una desvergonzada, pero no andaba de vaga (digo sí) pero estar en otro continente lejos de tu computadora no ayuda jeje ).

Ya enserio me disculpo por no poder actualizar, pero andaba de viaje por Europa, UU , pero ya estoy de vuelta )

Espero les agrade, nos vemos y que tengan un bonito día


	5. Chapter 5

¿Quién le ha hecho ese golpe

¿Quién le ha hecho ese golpe?- pregunto brock con preocupación mientras acariciaba fraternalmente la mejilla del chico, gary le observo con molestia mientras desviaba la mirada.

Cuando lucario llevo a ash a la casa del profesor oak, se maldijo mentalmente por no pensar en la reacción que tendrían al ver a ash en ese estado, con un golpe en la mejilla y con rastros visibles de haber llorado, al verlo prácticamente el drama comenzó.

Pues… ¿Qué les podría decir?? ¿Qué fueron atacados por el malvado padre de ash y que ash esta muy asustado?... no eso no entraba en sus planes, su entrenador se molestaría con el y no volverá a hablarle….- se mordió el labio inferior.- fuimos atacados por un nidoking.- "hablo" sorprendiendo a todo mundo, en especial a Gary y a tracy , que sabían que en esa área no había nidokings salvajes, así que la idea cruzo la cabeza de Gary,¿alguien había atacado al pelinegro usando un nidoking? ¿Quién seria tan ruin para lanzar un ataque contra un entrenador?

Y pues… ash se altera demasiado en las batallas pokemon.- hablo, sabiendo que eso no era una mentira, ash era impredecible en una batalla pokemon, podría ser violento, asustadizo, valiente, agil, pero; Era tan inestable, no sabia que esperar cuando entraban en batalla y mas una en la cual su padre estuviera involucrado

Ya veo… -exclamo mientras revisaba el cuello, se sorprendió al encontrar pequeñas cicatrices en el, nunca le había prestado atención, pero el pelinegro tenia pequeñas cicatrices que el cuello de la camisa no alcanzaba a cubrir.-

No pienses mal ash es muy bueno entrenando… nos - se mordió la lengua, y se detuvo no deseaba seguir hablando, terminaría diciendo algo que no. o ¿tal vez ya lo habia hecho?-

¿Ha estado comiendo bien?- pregunto brock muy serio, y cambiándole el tema de conversación tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de que se habia incomodado.-

Pues… mas de o normal.- aseguro el pokemon azul.-

¿mas? Si lo que comió en la mañana fue muy poco.- señalo tracy muy preocupado.-

Pues… si, pero es mucho mas de lo que normalmente come.- lucario bajo el rostro avergonzado ¿el se decía ser el mejor amigo de ash? Cuando compartían el desayuno , la comida y cena, ash siempre comía menos que el, pero comia algo; pero últimamente giovanny los encontraba con demasiada facilidad… y ash habia perdido parte de su ya muy mal apetito , se lo atribuyo al estrés que le causaba ser perseguido por su propio padre. Pero, al menos comía algo- apretó sus manos que desde hace unos momentos tenia recargadas en sus piernas.- era un muy mal amigo ¿de que le servia protegerlo de los ataques si no le ayudaba a protegerse de el mismo?

El pelinegro se revolvió entre sueños, provocando que todos se acercaran mas.-

Dénle espacio…- ordeno brock haciendo que todos dieran un paso hacia atrás.-

¡Despertaste!- hablo lucario muy feliz mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo, el pelinegro se movió con rapidez pero con algo de torpeza evitando ser abrazado por lucario pero cayendo en los brazos de una persona que se encontraba a su derecha, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando se vio "abrazando" accidentalmente a Gary.- se levanto con rapidez sintiéndose mareado.- por lo cual Gary le tuvo que ayudar a sentarse en el sillón en el que antes estuvo dormido.-

Ash se revolvió incomodo en su asiento alejándose del castaño…- lo siento- murmuro muy apenado.-

Gary observo el sonrojo aparecer en las mejillas del pelinegro, y se sorprendió, desde que llego el pelinegro se había comportado de una manera muy fría y ruda con el, y ahora con un simple y accidental abrazo se alejaba de el todo rojo.- sonrío descaradamente, sorprendiendo a tracy que se había quedado viendo la escena con interés, ya que may y los demás ya se encontraban bombardeando al pelinegro con un sinfín de preguntas.- iba a ser muy divertido molestar al pelinegro de esa manera, no insinuaba que ash sintiera algo por el (apenas hace und ia que se conocían) o algo asi, era mas bien que el pelinegro se ponía muy nervioso con el contacto físico…. asi que al final de cuentas era un chico tímido escondido tras una mascara de rudeza… y vaya que tenia planeado divertirse a costa de el, no es que el fuera un malvado pero… ash se lo merecía por decir que el se merecía ser tacleado por lucario y sobretodo por asumir que la preocupación no iba con el.

-vez ash ¡cuantas veces te dije que debías comer mas!- grito may muy alterada, ash abrió los ojos sorprendidos.-

No he tenido mucha hambre.- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada totalmente molesto.- además no me hace falta comer mucho.

¿no te hace falta?... te has desmayado!- grito furiosa may- desde hoy no me despegare de ti, hasta que comas lo que come una persona normal.- grito mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice-

May es de mala educación apuntar.- gruño max .- ven ash comenzaremos a comer bien desde hoy, brock hizo una cena deliciosa.- ash se levanto o mas bien fue levantado fácilmente por max que lo guio hasta la cocina.-

Ash..- sus ojos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa al ver la mirada de seriedad de brock- despues hablare contigo…. Es sobre tu cuello.- hablo en un susurro , ash se llevo la mano hacia el cuello de su camisa y se lo subió un poco… su rostro se torno algo palido.- no aceptare un no por respuesta.-

Ash se sentó y observo el plato frente a él con aprensión.¿por que comer si no sentía hambre? - tomo el tenedor con indecisión y después observo a toda la audiencia que tenia, bajo la mirada molesto ¿Por qué hacia lo que brock le decía? no es como que fueran amigos o algo asi; no es como si le encantara su comida…- "brock esto esta delicioso, -- verdad es la receta de mi tia toñita" (no me acuerdo si llega a decir algo así en la serie, pero brock es capaz de decirlo en especial en el doblaje mexicano…) – sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose nuevamente asqueado, eso era algo que su otro yo diría. Ese otro yo que no existía. Ese yo que solo veía en sus sueños.-

-¿no vas a comer?- pregunto may muy preocupada.- si quieres podemos darte otra cosa.-

Ash negó con la cabeza. No quería más dramas, No por ese día. Tenia suficiente con sus dramas para soportar los de may.

Gary subió a su habitación, no tenia ganas de ver al pelinegro comer, no que no pudiera molestarlo durante la cena, bueno, no podía molestarlo durante la cena, no con todos observando y mucho menos después de todo el drama, ni el era tan desconsiderado.-

Gary se sento en su cama, con la libreta entre sus manos, la había recogido cuando ash perdió el conocimiento y después la había dejado en el pequeño buró, pero ahora que había subido a su habitación la había tomado de nuevo, se sentia un poco culpable por estar a punto de leerla, pero lo cierto es que le daba demasiada curiosidad, la verdad no entendía el por que se preocupaba por el moreno, brock, misty y traicy… todos ellos eran personas de sentimientos honestos, ellos mostraban si les preocupaba una persona, pero el, el no era asi… el siempre habia sido frio, siempre se mostraba indiferente frente a las demás personas, entonces ¿ por que le dolia ver al moreno en ese estado?, un pequeño ruido llamo la atención de Gary, la pequeña libreta se le habia caído al suelo, volvio a abrirla ahí estaban esas palabras… "dibuje los pokemon que planeo tener cuando sea un entrenador pokemon, he elegido a cada uno de los pokemon por que son los pokemon de mis sueños".- y asi continuo su lectura.-

La cena paso sin mucho alboroto, ash no hablo en toda la noche mas que para decir un frio y falso gracias por la cena, pero no se sentía natural agradeciendo algo que consideraba innecesario, comenzó su camino hacia la habitacion de Gary con algo de nerviosismo. Odiaba estar cerca del castaño de ojos verdes que le provocaba tantos nervios; era estresante estar cerca de el; Su olor, su rostro, Su voz; todo en el le atormentaba .Apretó su cien nuevamente, lucario le tomo por la cintura temiendo que fuese a marearse nuevamente

Ash-

Estoy bien.- gruño el pelinegro mientras estrechaba sus ojos castaños y seguía su camino hacia la habitación /balcón que compartía con Gary,todo en el castaño lo incomodaba, sus ojos, su olor, todo en el… esperaba que esa tortura no durara mas de lo necesario, por que si no terminaría confesando lo que habia terminado con la existencia de su otro YO y todas las consecuencias que habia acarreado a su vida, suspiro por enésima vez antes de entrar a la habitación, pero se quedo estatico frente a la puerta al ver lo que gary traia entre sus manos.-

He decidido escribir el diario de él, por que se que necesito hacer las cosas que se supone "el" debia hacer y que por mi culpa no llegara a hacerlas jamás… - Gary observo el trazo de las letras era mas remarcado que el anterior, que el que mencionaba al pokemon de sus sueños ¿a quien se refería con "el"?

Mi vida ha sido tan diferente a la de él, lo se por que cuando veo su sonrisa, se ve tan genuina, tan diferente a la mia, la cual esta rota; lo veo convivir con sus amigos y ciento celos… celos… si esa es la palabra.. también se que el también siente celos… mas no de mi… eso jamás sucederá… uno no puede envidiar lo que yo tengo…. Por que yo no tengo nada.-

Papá se ha molestado conmigo, meowth y yo hemos fallado de nuevo, meowth dice que no es mi culpa, que es su culpa por que dedico toda su vida a aprender el idioma humano y que por eso no puede aprender mas ataques; se que eso es una mentira y que intenta hacerme sentir mejor, pero la verdad es que soy un débil.. y no soy bueno en las batallas pokemon… al menos no las batallas que le gustan a papá, ¿a veces me pregunto que se sentirá pelear una batalla pokemon como las que "el" pelea? no lo se.

Gary dio vuelta a la hoja y se sorprendió al ver la fecha, habían pasado dos meses desde la ultima entrada.- (JE, parece blog TT)

Meowth ya no esta mas conmigo, papá y su persian me lo han arrebatado… aun recuerdo la orden que le di… fue tan estúpido, que ahora estoy riendo; al menos es una carcajada vacía. Mi garganta duele, hace un mes ya que no había querido hablar… El me ha hecho hablar, hoy; al menos eso es lo que un grito de dolor significa para él, me ha castigado por mi debilidad… me culpa por que meowth ya no esta conmigo y tiene razón en hacerlo. Por que es mi culpa que este muerto.

Flash back.-

La batalla entre Persian y meowt era bastante violenta y tenia gran razón para ser de esa manera, meowth y el habían sido demasiado insolentes… habían intentado escapar…. Y lo habrían logrado si su padre no los conociera tan bien.

Ash se encontraba nervioso hace unos segundos habían tenido a persian contra la pared y no habían podido darle el golpe final… pero ni el ni meowth eran como su padre o persian, ellos no se atreverían jamás a matar a alguien.- ash movió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, tratando de concentrarse en la batalla.- Meowth usa rasguño y…-

Todo paso tan rápido, pero el tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta, ash observo sorprendido como persian usaba a agilidad y unos momentos después apareció frente a el , ash palideció, observo los colmillos de persian cerrarse alrededor del cuello de su amigo, reaccionando rápidamente .cuando persina hacia eso era para…. Observo la sangre manchar el pelaje de meowht y como su pequeño amigo movia sus patatitas intentando safarse, ash corrió hacia el persina e intento quitárselo de encima.-

-¡Asi es! ¡Dale el golpe final!- escucho la voz de su padre como si se tratase de un murmullo, todo parecía parte de una horrible pesadilla, la cual debería tratar de impedir o en el mejor de los casos despertar rápido -¡Suéltalo!- grito exasperado el pokemon apretó con mas fuerza su mandibula… ash abrió los ojos horrorizado al escuchar un crujir….- las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas cuando vio el cuerpo de meowth caer al suelo y provocar un sonido seco….- observo como su pelaje amarillo se teñia lentamente de rojo, se acerco con paso tembloroso y lo tomo suavemente.- ¿¿_meowth??- Su voz sonaba salida de un sueño…. Apenas y pudo escucharse el mismo…- _ abrazo con mas fuerza a su pequeño amigo y soltó un grito lleno de dolor.- no podía creerlo… meowth estaba muerto por su culpa…. "pero meowth estas seguro?- pregunto con nerviosismo…. Persian es muy fuerte y violento… el ha …- shhh…- el pokemon le sonrió suavemente.- ten fe en mi ash… yo te liberare de tu padre….- ash observo los ojos de meowth brillar llenos de valor y esperanza.- se que te he dicho que no soy fuerte…. Pero se que si lo soy, se que si tu estas apoyándome podré ganarle a persian y asíobtendremos nuestra libertad".- apretó el cuerpo de meowth contra su pecho manchandose de sangre…

Escucho pasos detrás de el, mas no quiso voltear, sabia que si lo hacia se arrepentiría.-

-ash….- el hombre no obtuvo respuesta del pequeño que se encontraba sentado en el suelo.- lo cual lo impaciento mas de lo que ya estaba.-¡AHS!- grito con fuerza, sonrío al ver el cuerpo del menor estremecerse del terror.- ¡Veo que estas conciente de cómo debes reaccionar a mi llamado!- sonrío con malicia y con cinismo.- ¡Suéltalo!-

El moreno negó moviendo la cabeza, aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo.-

-¡Te he dicho!¡QUE LO SUELTES!- grito con fuerza mientras le daba una patada, provocando que ash cayera al suelo con meowth entre sus brazos.-¡mira lo que tu debilidad ha provocado! ¡Has matado a meowth!.-

- ¡Yo, no…- negó con la cabeza aferrándose al cuerpo de su pequeño amigo.-

- ¿NO?... ¡De haber matado a persian cuando tuviste la oportunidad ahora yo estaría en tu lugar.- sonrío divertido.- ash abrió los ojos y lo observo con odio….no el nunca estaría en su lugar…. Su padre era un monstruo.-

Persian observo hablar a giovanni preguntándose si realmente su entrenador estaría en el mismo lugar que su hijo.- Giovanny soltó una carcajada fría y cruel… persian en ese momento supo como se pondría su entrenador si el muriera en batalla.-se sintió mal por lo que acababa de hacer… observo al niño sollozar por la muerte de meowt y supo que en algún momento el había dejado de ser como los demás pokemon… es mas, no se sentía bien siendo llamado pokemon, hace mucho tiempo que el se había transformado en un mosntruo, persian dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no deseaba ver a giovanny castigar al niño…-

Fin del flash back.-

Meowth… murió en mis brazos… y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza y no pude hacer otra cosa que odiarme por mi propia debilidad.- Gary cerro el cuaderno sintiéndose mal por haber leído algo que no debía de haber leído, una cosa era leer el diario de su hermana daisy que escribía cosas cursis sobre los chicos que le gustaban. Y otra era haber leído algo tan personal… tan triste.-

Has disfrutado la lectura.- la voz de lucario resonó en su cabeza, Gary palideció y después se puso rojo.-

Yo…. Yo…. – gary por primera vez en su vida tartamudeo de la impresión

Esa actitud no va contigo Gary oak.-

Gracias por los reviews

Copycat

Julian manes

Marina Acero

Este capitulo es algo largo pero no me anime a cortar el inicio del flash back


	6. Chapter 6

Has disfrutado la lectura.- la voz de lucario resonó en su cabeza, Gary palideció y después se puso rojo.-

Yo…. Yo…. – y como pocas veces en su vida Gary se sintió avergonzado

Esa actitud no va contigo Gary Oak.-

Gary abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Ash parado en la puerta, tenia los brazos cruzados, lucario le sostenía por la cintura.

¿Gary? ¿Qué traes ahí?-pregunto el profesor Oak, que se encontraba detrás de Ash, al parecer quería asegurarse de que él y Gary no fueran a enfrentarse de nuevo, cosa que no pudo ser evitada.-

Ash camino hacia Gary con dificultad y le arrebato la libreta.- es basura.- sonrío fríamente mientras se alejaba de Gary con la libreta en sus manos.-

Gary bajo la mirada avergonzado, sus manos le temblaban, bufo molesto consigo mismo, el no era ningún cobarde.

Yo lo lamento.- Gary levanto la cara sorprendiendo a todos.- lamento lo que sucedió con meowth.- hablo Gary su voz sonaba tan triste, Ash se volvió sorprendido hacia el castaño .-No recordaba haber escrito sobre meowth; pero los meses que siguieron a la muerte de meowth… no los recordaba con claridad .-

No lo lamentes.- su voz sonaba tan distante.- lo que sucedió con meowth fue mi culpa. Soy yo quien lo lamenta y tú no deberías.-hablo mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos, no deseaba que vieran el dolor tatuado en sus ojos; por que esa era una debilidad.- además ya te lo he dicho; esa actitud no va contigo.- Ash se sintió mareado y trastabilló, lucario lo abrazo con mas fuerza evitado que Ash cayera al suelo.-

Jovencito, creo que deberías descansar.- ordeno amablemente el profesor Oak, mientras guiaba a lucario y a Ash a la cama.- duerme un poco más- sugirió o más bien ordeno el experto Pokemon antes de salir de la habitación.

Ash entrecerró los ojos con molestia, no se sentiría a gusto durmiendo en la cama, así que tomo una almohada y lucario adivinando sus pensamientos tomo nuevamente la colcha. Y ambos se dirigieron al balcón de la habitación..

Y ahora¿ que quieres Oak?- pregunto molesto al ver que Gary se interponía entre él y el balcón, tenia ganas de darle un buen golpe al castaño por haber leído su estupido diario, pero... no quería darle mas importancia, aunque la verdad fuera que sí le importaba y mucho, el recordar a meowth era doloroso, pero era mas doloroso el saber que él, Gary Oak ahora le tendría lastima y consideración.

No puedes dormir en el balcón…- Gary hablo con seriedad, el profesor Oak los seguía observando desde la puerta para sorpresa de todos, pensaron que ya se había ido, al parecer se había quedado un poco mas para ver si tendrían problemas pero al parecer no pelearían.- sonrío mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.-

¿Por qué no?- pregunto con molestia mientras intentaba pasar a Gary.-

Por que han dicho en las noticias que….- unas sonrisa juguetona se apodero de los labios del castaño.

¡Broam!… un gran rayo ilumino la habitación.-

Que llovería toda la noche.- Ash abrió los ojos como plato mientras que Gary sonreía abiertamente, era una sonrisa llena de burla. Al parecer Abia olvidado lo relacionado con meowth y no supo si agradecer eso, no le gustaba el Gary compasivo o que mostraba lastima, más no significaba que el Gary que se burlaba de el… fuera agradable.-

Y ¿donde se supone que dormiremos?- hablo lucario provocando que Ash y Gary se volvieran hacia el.-

Maldita lluvia del mal.- gruño el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.-

Espera… mi cama es muy grande.- la ceja de Gary se arqueo de manera divertida al igual que sus labios mostraron nuevamente una sonrisa juguetona.-

Lucario observo los gestos de Gary sin prestarle atención y simplemente.-

Perfecto…- camino hacia la cama y se acomodo justo en el medio.- ven Ash tu dormirás junto ami.- Ash estuvo a punto de salir corriendo por la habitación, pero observo la sonrisa de su amigo; Por su mejor amigo estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio y dormir en _esa_ cama.- camino lentamente hacia esta y se acomodo junto a lucario, Gary observo divertido la escena, la expresión en la cara de Ash no tenia precio.- debía admitir que para ser un chico tan cerrado y frío…. Tenia un rostro bastante expresivo.-

Esta va a ser una laarrrr gaaa noche.-pensó el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba en la cama.-

Después de varios minutos y para sorpresa de Gary y de lucario el pelinegro estaba profundamente dormido.

Pensé que tardaría mas en dormirse.- hablo el castaño rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

Regularmente… tarda mucho, pero hoy esta muy cansado.- la voz de lucario resonó en su cabeza unos momentos antes de que el pokemon azul se moviera un poco y se acurrucara mas cerca de su entrenador.

Lucario debía admitir que cuando conoció a Ash el era desconfiado, frío y algo seco, pero como pasa siempre, recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina, en un principio fue sacado de esa prisión de cristal gracias a que el aura de Ash era la misma o muy parecida a la de su maestro y amigo Aron, debía admitir que a cada paso que daban Ash le recordaba a su primer y mejor amigo (hasta ese entonces), pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de una gran diferencia entre los dos, Aron siempre se mostraba tal cual era, pero Ash… a Ash le tomo mucho tiempo confiar en el, en un principio el moreno no quiso tenerlo a su cuidado pero lady (no me acuerdo de su nombre) le dijo que era lo mas responsable (por parte de Ash) el cuidar de lucario un tiempo en lo que el pokemon decidía que hacer con su vida, para sorpresa de lucario y después de un par de peleas con el pelinegro, un día así de la nada, Ash le dedico una gran sonrisa y le dijo "no me caes tan mal" con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, lucario se dio cuenta en ese momento que el chico al fin había comenzado a confiar en el, si no ya lo hacia desde hace un tiempo.

Y así comenzaron a entrenar juntos con el control del aura, justo como aron le enseño a el; ahora el le enseñaba a aquel que podría ser su reencarnación. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de lo dedicado y apasionado que podía ser nuevo compañero de entrenamiento y eso solo hizo que le agradara mas, pero, siempre existían peros, había algo en Ash que parecía estar incompleto, en raras ocasiones se mostraba como era realmente y cuando sucedía podía ver la molestia reflejada en sus ojos, su amigo luchaba hasta el cansancio en mostrarse rudo y frío y en ocasiones hasta cruel, pero a veces con recriminárselo hacia lo que era correcto aunque le costaba mucho trabajo, un claro ejemplo era may, al principio cuando la conocieron , aunque por la expresión en el rostro de Ash, parecía haberla visto antes, al igual que a Brock o incluso a la chica pelirroja que conocieron la noche anterior, cerro sus ojos con fuerza tratando de dormir, pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando intentaba explicar el porque de las actitudes de su entrenador, algo le decía que Ash le ocultaba mas de lo que debía y eso le hacia sentir triste, al parecer no era lo suficientemente bueno para que el pelinegro confiase plenamente en el.-

Un trueno resonó en la habitación provocando que el pelinegro despertara de un brinco, al igual que Gary que despertó debido al grito que había pegado Ash, pero prefirió quedarse callado, cerro los ojos fingiendo dormir.-

Flash back.-

Ash…shh… ¡ASH!.- El moreno abrió sus ojos al escuchar su nombre, se encontró con esos ojos azules, tan… tan….-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se levanto muy sorprendido.- auch.- se quejo mientras se llevaba sus manos hacia sus costillas.-

Tranquilo, tienes un par de costillas rotas, tú padre ha cruzado la línea; bueno creo que ya lo había hecho hace mucho.-

Él.- hablo Ash con terror.- yo fui muy.-

No te preocupes…- acaricio suavemente su cabeza, lo cual tenso al moreno.- yo te ayudare, yo te protegeré- lo abrazo suavemente tratando de tranquilizarlo.-

No, intento zafarse del agarre.-

Shhh… ten fe en mi.- susurro suavemente, Ash abrió los ojos horrorizado al escuchar esas palabras.-

No…. No.- comenzó a sollozar mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, abrazo que fue respondido por el chico que decía poder protegerlo.-

Ven.- hablo nuevamente cargando Ash con mucha facilidad, sacándolo de la habitación, debía alejarlo de Giovanny y sus horribles métodos de entrenamiento.-

Pronto estuvieron muy lejos de la casa/prisión de Ash, lo suficientemente lejos para detenerse, le preocupo que durante todo el camino el moreno no hubiese dicho nada, por lo cual se detuvo un poco.-

Ash. ¿estas bien?- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y se sintió mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía permitir que el corriera el mismo destino que meowth

Ash cerro sus ojos con fuerza y segundos después dio un golpe fuerte, mas no letal; lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar inconciente a una persona.-

Lo siento… pero no puedes ayudarme.-

Fin del flash back

Ash reviso la habitación con la mirada con mucha desconfianza, como si temiera que alguien entrara en ese momento y lastimara, después de unos momentos suspiro sintiéndose algo paranoico, había soñado con él, después de recordar a meowth siempre soñaba con él y el momento en que había escapado de su padre gracias a su ayuda- suspiro pesadamente, mientras volvía su atención a lucario y lo Revisaba como lo hacia todas las noches, llevo su mano hacia las mejillas de a su amigo y las acaricio suavemente, sus ojos chocolates mostraron gran sorpresa al sentir las húmedas, lucario lloraba… soñaba algo que lo había hecho llorar; tal vez soñaba con Sir Aron, siempre se había sentido culpable por cambiar el destino de lucario de esa manera, pero; no podía soportar otra muerte mas sobre su espalda, era una persona muy egoísta; tal vez lucario sufría mucho al seguir con vida y al saber que Aron se había sacrificado para salvar su reino y sobretodo para brindarle a lucario un lugar seguro para vivir.-

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.- ¡odiaba a Sir Aron! Por condenar a lucario de esa manera ¿Quién le había dicho que vivir era tan maravilloso? ¡no lo era! ¡por que lucario se quedaría solo cuando el muriera! Por que al final de cuentas eso era lo que su padre quería de el… usar su poder hasta la muerte.- aumento la fuerza de su agarre y pronto lucario despertó debido a que sentía como los dedos de Ash comenzaban a enterrarse en su mejilla.-

¿Ash?- pregunto con preocupación mientras abría los ojos.-

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras alejaba rápidamente las manos.-

¿Qué estabas haciendo?.- Pregunto consternado y algo confundido.

Nada…- hablo en un susurro al parecer no olvidaba que Gary dormía a un lado de lucario.-

No es cierto- lucario se llevo sus manos hacia su mejilla y se toco el lugar donde los dedos de Ash habían estado hace unos momentos-

Yo… - ash trago saliva.- estaba …

¿Acariciando mis mejillas como todas las noches?- pregunto lucario con seriedad mientras que observaba los ojos de Ash abrirse por la sorpresa.—

Yo…- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.- ¿siempre estas despierto?- pregunto sorprendido…-

Casi siempre.- sonrió lucario….- pero hoy.-

Lo siento, me distraje. Estaba pensando en Aron.-

¿en sir Aron?.- lucario abrió su boca algo confundido, no era normal que Ash le dijera lo que pensara y menos si se trataba de Sir Aron, casi nunca hablaban de el.-

Y… - ash entrecerró sus ojos con molestia.- y …-

¿Y?- la voz de Lucario sonó bastante preocupada.

En lo mucho que lo odio por ¡condenarte de esa manera!- gruño el pelinegro mientras desviaba la mirada.-

¿condenarme?... sir Aron no hizo eso. Sí no me hubiera brindado una segunda oportunidad encerrándome en esa piedra… ¡yo nunca te hubiera conocido Ash!.-

Ash gruño molesto y se levanto de la cama.-

¿Que es lo que te molesta tanto Ash?- grito lucario provocando que Gary abriera los ojos…- nunca antes había podido escuchar la telepatía que no era dirigida a el, pero al mismo tiempo, pensó que lucario no estaba midiendo a quien le enviaba sus mensajes telepáticos.-

No lo entenderías.- se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación sin saber exactamente que hacer.-

Tal vez si me dijeras todo, yo podría entenderte.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia Ash.-

No quiero hablar de eso.- desvío la mirada muy molesto.-

¿Por que no?- pregunto con seriedad mientras daba un par de pasos mas hacia su entrenador-

No me gusta recordar…- Ash seguía mirando hacia la nada.

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto precaución, sabia que podía referirse a su padre y todo lo que sufrió con el pero algo le decía que no era eso.-

El día… en que… desee tener otra vida.- Ash enfrento su mirada contra la de lucario, que se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Ash más vacíos que de costumbre.

El pelinegro sonrió tristemente y después de eso simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.- voy a salir caminar… ha dejado de llover y pronto amanecerá.- hablo y después de eso abandono la habitación, Gary se levanto muy sorprendido .-

Yo.- intento disculparse con lucario por ser tan entrometido.-

No importa- lucario movió sus hombros molesto y se acostó dándole la espalda a gary.- solo olvídalo…- gruño mientras intentaba dormir, lo cual seria imposible.-

Gary se levanto de la cama con cuidado, tratando de no molestar mas a lucario, iba a salir de la habitación sin hacer nada mas, pero en ese momento la vio, la libreta que el pelinegro le había arrebatado, aquella que había estado leyendo, la observo justo en los pies de la cama, al parecer el pelinegro se había dormido con ella y la había tirado al levantarse de la cama, la observo sin saber que hacer… Ash había salido y al parecer no regresaría pronto o al menos hasta el desayuno cuando may lo obligara a regresar para comer, observo dudoso por unos segundos y …

Gary salio de la habitación con precaución, observando nerviosamente el pasillo, apretó el pequeño paquete contra su pecho y salio con rapidez, temiendo que alguien pudiese escucharl , eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, pero seguramente el centro de copiado estaba abierto, tenían mucho trabajo debido a lo del simposio pokemon, agacho un poco la mirada antes de entrar se sentía como un ratata, robando un diario personal y sobretodo por tener la idea de sacarle copias para poder "leerlo" sin que el dueño se diese cuenta de nuevo, suspiro tomando el coraje.

-vas a pasar o ¿me vas a tener esperando toda la noche?- hablo una voz bastante varonil, Gary se volvió hacia el chico que se encontraba detrás de el, tendría un año mas que el, era un poco mas alto y su complexión era un poco mas ancha que la suya, parpadeo con fundido, nunca lo había visto en pueblo paleta y sin embargo se le hacia familiar, tal vez bastante.-

- podrías dejar de verme así, Oak... me pones nervioso.- hablo divertidamente, Gary abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿como se había olvidado de aquel que le había descalificado de la liga jotho?

-Harrison.-

-exactamente, ¿que haces por aquí a estas horas?- pregunto con curiosidad.-

- no es obvio, vengo por unas copias.- señalo el letrero de abierto de la puerta frente a la cual se encontraba.- ¿y tu?-pregunto algo molesto.-

Pues, ¿no es obvio?- pregunto con el mismo tono de auto suficiencia, Gary levanto la ceja visiblemente molesto.- ja, ja,- rió Harrison.- no has cambiado nada.-

-ya veo que tu tampoco.- hablo Gary enfrentando su mirada con la de Harrison mas molesto que antes.- ahora si me disculpas; tengo que sacar unas copias.-

- ¿es para la conferencia que tienes mañana?- pregunto con seriedad.-

- no... Eso lo tengo listo desde hace un par de días.-

- ya veo.- harrison observo la libreta rayoneada en las manos de Gary, quien solo atino a apretarla mas contra su cuerpo.-

- Gary entro al negocio y comenzó a sacar sus copias, mirando de reojo a Harrison que estaba del otro lado preguntándole algo a los trabajadores.-

Pues vera... joven, la verdad nosotros no tenemos la información sobre el homenajeado de este año..- el hombre que hablaba con Harrison no tendría mas de 60 años.

- um.. - Harrison agacho la mirada con seriedad, mientras entrecerraba un poco sus ojos azules.-

-¿te refieres a Giovanny?- pregunto Gary con tranquilidad, sin volverse a ver a Harrison.-

-si ¿sabes donde se estará hospedando? en la posada dijeron que cancelo la reservación que tenia a su nombre.- hablo con curiosidad.

- pues... según escuche (lo que le dijo su abuelo), Giovanny llegara exclusivamente a la batalla de presentación y a recibir su premio, y después saldrá rápidamente de pueblo paleta.-

-ya veo...- Harrison volvió su vista a la salida algo molesto.-

-¿por que tanto interés por ese viejo presumido?- pregunto Gary algo molesto mientras recordaba que había sido atacado en el gimnasio de ciudad verde por un pokemon extraño, y sobretodo el hecho de haber tenido que regresar a batallar, para darse cuenta de que el maldito de Giovanny no se encontraba presente en el gimnasio (y como hacerlo si estaba totalmente destruido) y a falta de Giovanny tubo que pelear con un entrenador de cuarta.-

- nada en especial.- contesto el mayor moviendo sus hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.- bueno Gary Oak, fue un placer verte de nuevo.- se despidió levantando la mano.- me saludas al dueño de esa libreta.- sonrió juguetonamente, Gary palideció y después se sonrojo.-

Gary escucho la puerta del local cerrarse, su condición de ratata había evolucionado a la de un raticate, ahora si se sentía como una rata; pero una de otro nivel, observo las hojas con detenimiento preguntándose si estaba bien lo que había hecho, todavía podía retractarse, podía destruir las hojas y no leer nada mas, observo la ultima y se sorprendió de ver su nombre escrito en ella.- esa fue la ultima vez... que el vio a Gary Oak... y creo que aun se arrepiente de su decision; solo que no tiene el valor necesario para enfrentar el hecho de que realmente arruino su vida y la de muchos pokemons más, al final Satoshi resulto un perdedor, tal y cual Gary lo dijo una vez... un perdedor justo como yo, tal vez por eso....- el escrito termino abruptamente la O estaba toda rayoneada.... como si alguien lo hubiese interrumpido de pronto.-

Gary se quedo pasmado, sorprendido de encontrar su nombre escrito en ese diario, su pensamiento lógico le decía que podía ser otro gary, cuyo apellido fuera igual al de el, pero lo cierto es que en todos sus viajes había encontrado muchos chicos con su mismo nombre, mas no con su mismo apellido ¿cuantas probabilidades había de que ese chico fuera el?.... pocas, realmente pocas, sobretodo por que el no recordaba conocer algún chico llamado Satoshi....-entre cerro los ojos abrazando nuevamente las hojas, tal vez si era necesario que lo leyera completo; tal vez no hablaba de el, tal vez se trataba de una especie de novela… una novela escrita por un chico de su edad.... en la que su nombre aparecia escrito con fuerza... una historia que debía conocer de principio a fin.

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews

Hibary_Hiwatari

Espero les guste y que no este muy largo XD jeje


	7. Chapter 7

Gary se quedo pasmado, sorprendido de encontrar su nombre escrito en ese diario, su pensamiento lógico le decía que podía ser otro Gary, cuyo apellido fuera igual al suyo, pero lo cierto es que en todos sus viajes había encontrado muchos chicos con su mismo nombre, mas no con su mismo apellido ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que ese chico fuera él?.... pocas, realmente pocas, sobre todo porque él no recordaba conocer algún chico llamado Satoshi....-entre cerró los ojos abrazando nuevamente las hojas, tal vez si era necesario que lo leyera completo, tal vez no hablaba de él, tal vez se trataba de una especie de novela... una novela escrita por un chico de su edad.... en la que su nombre aparecía escrito con fuerza... una historia que debía conocer de principio a fin.

La mañana llego rápidamente, provocando que los rayos del sol se filtrasen y despertasen al castaño que dormía plácidamente.-

Gary.- la voz de Misty llamo su atención.- ¡GARY YA SE TE HIZO TARDE!- grito la pelirroja provocando que Gary se levantara abruptamente.- reviso la habitación y se sorprendió al no encontrase con Ash.

y...

- Si buscas a Ash... Brock y Lucario lo llevaron al doctor; mas a fuerza que de ganas.- sonrió divertidamente.- hubieras visto su cara... pero al final no pudo decirle que no a May... – solto una pequeña carcajada.- ya cámbiate bello durmiente porque tu ponencia empieza en 15 minutos.-

- ah...¿QUEEEE?!- grito Gary mientras corría al baño.- en cuanto la puerta del baño se cerro, Misty soltó una carcajada y observo nuevamente su reloj, faltaba una hora y 15 minutos para la ponencia de Gary, Salió de la habitación riendo a sus anchas.

Ash apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiéndose algo avergonzando, el doctor le había hecho un chequeo general, sobre su peso, estatura y todo lo que se revisa en esos chequeos. Observo los gestos del doctor cuando le pidió que se quitara la camisa, una vez que lo hizo, vio la cara de sorpresa del doctor al ver las cicatrices en su espalda y en sus costados, algunas eran viejas...pero otras delataban su reciente encuentro con su padre y la pelea que se había llevado a cabo, en el momento de la batalla no se da cuenta de cuánto lo llegan a herir los pokemon de su padre, pero debía admitir que cada vez sus golpes son más veloces y sobretodo más letales. El doctor hizo lo que haría cualquier doctor sensato, guardo silencio y se dedico a curar las heridas más recientes, Ash agradeció ese gesto... al menos lo poco que duro, ya que una vez terminado el examen y las curaciones, el doctor, le lanzo la pregunta directamente.-

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?- pregunto con voz seria impidiéndole salir, observo a Brock y a Lucario entrar en ese momento, Ash desvió la mirada.-

- Nos ataco un Nidoking...- contesto Ash sin mirar directamente al doctor.-

- Ya veo...eso explica solo una parte de tus heridas, me refiero a las cicatrices... ¿quién te hizo eso?-

-¡Nadie! contesto mientras caminaba hacia la salida.-

- ¡Espera!- el doctor le llamo provocando que Ash se volviera hacia él.-

Sé que lo más probable es que tengas miedo... pero podemos ayudarte, ¿Crees que eres el único que tiene ese mismo problema?- pregunto con voz amable y tranquila.- he ayudado a chicos y chicas como tú, también a madres, todos ellos pasaron por situaciones parecidas. El programa en el que trabajo...-

-¡No!...- la voz de Ash sonaba tan apagada.- alguien más me ha ofrecido lo mismo...-

-....- todos observaron callados la reacción del pelinegro.-

-Y ...le daré la misma respuesta; usted no tiene la fuerza necesaria para protegerme.- contesto con voz tranquila y algo fría, una pequeña e incómoda sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- ahora si me disculpa.-

- ya veo y esta ¿era una buena persona?

-si... pero-

No tenía la fuerza necesaria.- completo el doctor con seriedad, sintiéndose triste por no poder ayudar a ese chico.- Ash... prométeme que tomaras las vitaminas y que comerás mejor.- sonrió el doctor, era una pequeña y amable sonrisa, Ash lo observo fijamente y después sonrió, para sorpresa de Lucario y Brock.-

-Si...- contesto en un susurro antes de salir de la habitación.-

-muchas gracias por sus atenciones.- Lucario hizo una pequeña reverencia, agradeciéndole al doctor por sus atenciones.-

Cuando Brock y Lucario salieron del consultorio del doctor ya no encontraron a Ash, lo cual les preocupo un poco.- Lucario cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir las auras, comenzó a correr siendo seguido por Brock, Ash estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, doblando la esquina junto a "EL"-

Lucario se detuvo abruptamente provocando que Brock se estrellara contra su espalda.-

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Brock levantándose del piso.-

¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Ash sonaba sorprendida.-

- Vengo a ver un asunto respecto a Gio...- Harrison observo los hombros de Ash tensarse al escuchar la primera silaba de ese nombre que tanto odiaba.-

- y ¿por qué tendrías que verlo en este lugar precisamente?.-

- Porque...-

- ¡El esta aquí!... ¿verdad?- susurro el pelinegro con temor, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, o al menos eso intentaba cuando lo tomaron del brazo.-

Ash.... déjame demostrarte que puedo protegerte... hoy será su ultimo día libre.- lo atrajo suavemente hacia él en un intento por abrazarlo, pero el pelinegro se separo de el grácilmente.-

- ¿Cómo lo harás?-

Tenemos todo listo. ¡No te preocupes! Nuestro mejor entrenador luchara con él en la batalla de exhibición... y...-

Ash...- la voz de Lucario los interrumpió...- ¿te está molestando?-pregunto con seriedad en su voz.-

Ash negó con la cabeza.- No.-

- Lucario, no deberías ser tan agresivo conmigo...- sonrió coquetamente.- sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para Ash.- Harrison intento pasar su brazo por encima del hombro de Ash, lo cual solo provoco que el pelinegro se alejara de el rápidamente.-

- ¡Mejor vayamos a ver el simposio!- dijo mientras salía del hospital con la cara roja, Brock se quedo parado observando a fijamente a Harrison,

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con diversión el ojiazul...-

-¡Nada!, solo me preguntaba de donde se conocen.- contesto con seriedad.-

- Pues...es algo complicado y sobretodo una larga historia.- Harrison comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.- también te preocupas por el ¿verdad Brock?.- pregunto con una nostálgica sonrisa... "es lo normal después de todo alguna vez conviviste mucho con él... el es como un hermano para ti, y me atrevería a decir que eres una figura tan importante para él, tal vez incluso ocupes el lugar que debería ocupar el bastardo de su padre... y te doy gracias por eso. Aunque fuese en otra vida, al menos ahí pudo ser feliz "- Harrison se alejo de Brock, que le miro sorprendido ¿Por que había tanto agradecimiento en la voz del ojiazul? ¿Tanto le importaba Ash?

......

La ponencia de Gary fue sumamente interesante, había tratado sobre los pokemon y su relación con los mitos y leyendas humanas. Y que tan importantes había sido su participación en la evolución de la humanidad.- no era común para Gary el hablar de esos temas, ya que en lo personal le gustaba más investigar a pokemon extraños, pero debía admitir que las leyendas relacionados con Celebi y otros pokemon "legendarios" eran interesantes, pero; los poderes de Celebi para viajar en el tiempo eran simplemente extraordinarios, le hacía preguntarse que haría el si pudiera viajar al pasado y cambiar algo de lo cual se arrepintiera.

- Gary cerro la carpeta y se despidió del publico que había estado hasta hace un momento haciendo preguntas sobre el tema.-

Se anuncio el siguiente evento, el cual era la batalla de exhibición que tendría Giovanni el galardonado del año al mejor líder de gimnasio contra uno de los mejores entrenadores pokemon del momento, Richie...-

oye... ¿tú eres Richie?- pregunto una voz algo inocente, el castaño de ojos azules se volvió hacia la persona que preguntaba su nombre, al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver esos ojos color chocolate brillar de manera extraña, sus ojos reflejaron el dolor al sentir el impacto en el estomago,

¡pika!- el grito del pokemon fue callado por una fuerte esfera de energía.-

- bien hecho Lucario...- Ash sonrió mientras llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente del chico a otro lado, tomo la capa y el gorro azul que traía, al parecer venia disfrazado de el héroe legendario de la región aura. Sonrió melancólicamente; un disfraz que él y Lucario conocían bien. Era el disfraz que les había unido.-

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto con voz insegura-

- Siempre.... ten fe en nosotros- Ash tomo la pokebola que se encontraba en su bolsillo.-

- esta será la última vez que batallaremos.- sonrió nostálgicamente.- después de esto... podremos alejarnos de todo.- Lucario observo el rostro de Ash lucia tan perdido... como cada vez que cumplía uno de los objetivos que tenía en esa libreta. Lo salvo de la prisión, después se dirigieron a la región Kanto, después a la Jotho y así viajaron de región en región, Ash cada vez lucia cada vez mas y mas decepcionado... había cumplido un par de las cosas que tenia ahí. Pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Aun recordaba el rostro de Ash al enterarse de la muerte de esos pokemons que no había podido salvar.

-Lucario...- la voz de Ash lo atrajo a la realidad.- están llamando al retador y esos somos nosotros.- Ash saco una pokebola.

- por el momento te meteré a la pokebola no quiero que Harrison nos descubra antes de tiempo, puede cancelar la batalla, Lucario asintió mientras el rayo rojo de la pokebola lo atraía hasta su interior.-

.- ¡MUY BIEN! ¡LES AGRADECEMOS A TODOS QUE ESTEN AQUI! EN ESPECIAL A NUESTRO HOMENAJEADO. ¡EL LIDER DE GIMNACIO DEL AÑO! ¡GIOVANNI! TAL VEZ NO LO SEPAN... O QUIZAS SOLO HAN VENDIO AL SIMPOCIO PARA VER ESTA BATALLA.- se escucharon un par de risas divertidas.- ¡POR QUE SI ES ASI!, ¡NO SE ARREPENTIRAN! HEMOS ELEGIDO UN ENTRENADOR POKEMON QUE HA DEMOSTRADO SU GRANDEZA.- ¡RICHIE!.-

El chico salió de la sombra con rapidez, la capa y el sombrero cubrían su rostro, sonrió, era una sonrisa algo cínica, incluso algo cruel, no parecía normal en su rostro, al menos no en el rostro de "el", pero... desde hace un tiempo era la sonrisa que le dedicaba a las batallas con su padre.-

En esta batalla se seguirán las reglas del Gimnasio! Giovanni como líder del año ¡No podrá cambiar de Pokemon! ¡Nuestro contrincante tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo! Será una batalla de dos Pokemons!.- Ash asintió mientras observaba a Giovanni que tenía una expresión serena, sus ojos eran igual de fríos y crueles, pero ahora no tenía esa sonrisa cínica y cruel. Así que, así era su padre con aquellos entrenadores que llegaban a su gimnasio, sonrió fríamente le enseñaría una sopa de su propia medicina. Ahora que se encontraba guardando las apariencias el tendría una gran desventaja. ¡Esta no sería una batalla a muerte! Pero, dicen que para algunas personas la derrota duele más que la muerte.- humillaría a su lastimaría donde más le dolía.... en el ORGULLO.-

¡LISTOS!... SAQUEN A SU POKEMON.- ordenó el referí con emoción.

Giovanni asintió y lanzo la pokebola, de la cual salió Nidoking.- Ash levanto la ceja algo sorprendido.-

Así que su padre no quería perder y por eso sacaba a Nidoking. Él también podía hacer lo mismo, para nidoking tenia el pokemon perfecto... su único pokemon, además de Lucario.-

- ¡Ve larvitar!- grito sorprendiendo a Giovanni y a todo el estadio, ¿Un Larvitar?¿Un pokemon en su primer estado evolutivo contra uno que había alcanzado su máxima evolución? eso seria fácil... pensó Giovanni. Mientras que Harrison se levanto de su asiento muy sorprendido,¿como no se había dado cuenta antes? Ese chico no podía ser Richie ¡no era acompañado por su pikachu! Y desde luego... la única persona que conocía, que tenía un "Larvitar" era...

-¡ASH!- Harrison se quedo ahí de pie, sin decir nada, sus ojos mostraban su preocupación, pero sus puños apretados con fuerza al igual que su mandíbula delataban que no echaría a perder la misión, no cuando estaban a punto de atrapar a Giovanni, el líder del equipo Rocket.

- ¡Vaya!... ¡me has sorprendido! ese Tiranitar ¡es impresionante!.

-¿Pensabas que se trataba de un pequeño e indefenso Larvitar?- pregunto con cinismo en su voz, Giovanni observo fijamente al chico tratando de reconocerlo.

- Tal vez hace algún tiempo... pero ahora ya no.- Tiranitar lanzo un rugido que silencio completamente el estadio, en ese momento comenzó al tormenta de arena.-

- ¡QUE COMIENZE EL COMBATE!- grito el réferi, la batalla comenzó y larvitar demostró su superioridad con rapidez, además de ser un pokemon bastante agresivo. Giovanni le ordeno a Nidoking que esquivara el ataque, sin lugar a dudas; ese tiranitar era impresionante y sobretodo violento... había destruido ya la mitad de la cancha provocando que quedasen piedras enormes en el campo, como si fueran una barranca.

-¡larvitar usa HIPER RAYO!- EL pokemon lanzo su ataque sorprendiendo a Giovanni, Nidoking salió disparado, incrustándose contra la pared, Giovanni se quedo pasmado al ver a su pokemon inconsciente.

-NIDOKING NO PUEDE CONTINUAR... ¡TIRANITAR ES EL GANADOR!.-

Giovanni estaba estupefacto, si esa era la palabra... pero no, el no vitoreaba que ese entrenador cualquiera le ganara, no, eso era imperdonable esa era su noche, le reconocían el título de mejor líder de gimnasio.... y era derrotado por un mocoso cualquiera.-

-¡Persian ve!- grito provocando que Ash diera un paso hacia atrás.-

¿Persian? ¡NO!, el nunca usaba a persian... él no había peleado con Persian desde que le había hecho eso a Meowth... sus piernas le temblaban, gracias a dios la capa lo cubría. Harrison se levanto nuevamente de su asiento, observando fijamente las reacciones del pelinegro.

Gary observo sorprendido la batalla, sin lugar a dudas ese chico era bueno, pero no recordaba que Richie fuera tan violento en sus batallas y donde estaba el pegoste que traía tras de sí todo el tiempo (se refiere a sparky), eso era extraño, pensó que pelearía con Charizard o incluso Sparky, no con un tiranitar. Observo nuevamente como Harrison se levantaba de su asiento, lucia muy preocupado ¿pero acaso le preocupaba que el vejete ese perdiera?- pensó con sorna, cruzo sus brazos y observo al pokemon que Giovanni había llamado al campo...

**Persian.-**

Los ojos del pokemon era fríos, su pelaje era brillante y la esfera roja en su frente brillaba con intensidad...- observo fijamente al pokemon y sintió un escalofrió al recordar lo escrito en el diario de Ash, un Persian había matado a su Meowth.- Gary instintivamente busco al chico moreno que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos en las 24 pasadas horas, pero; no lo encontró ¿acaso no le había dicho Brock que Ash estaba en alguna parte del estadio? Agradeció no encontrarlo, porque no le gustaría que el chico viera a un pokemon como el que le hizo tanto daño hace unos años, se revolvió incomodo en su asiento.-

Ash... sintió como las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. ¡No estaba listo para eso!... NO para pelear contra Persian. Tiranitar golpeo el suelo provocando que Ash se volviera a verlo, el pokemon se horrorizo al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su entrenador.

Observo fijamente a persian... y se lanzo al ataque. ¡ESE pokemon! era el que había provocado esa reacción en su entrenador, y el eliminaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarlo. A él ya no le importaba nada, no era como lucario... el si estaba dispuesto a matar para proteger a sus seres queridos. Aunque esos seres queridos solo fueran Ash y Lucario, Persian comenzó a usar su agilidad usando las piedras que anteriormente tiranitar había dejado en el terreno, Tiranitar cayó al suelo provocando un fuerte estruendo,

Persian le había lanzado un ataque de cola de hierro, Ash se movió un poco, intento hablar pero no sus labios no lo obedecían.-

Tiranitar lanzo un fuerte ataque contra Persian, que se estrello contra un piedra y quedo inconsciente, el réferi anunció al ganador, Giovanni observo a persian inconsciente en el suelo, dispuesto a llamarlo de vuelta a su pokebola, pero, Tiranitar se interpuso provocando que todo mundo se sorprendiera,

Camino hacia Persian con una rudeza y provocando que la tierra temblara con cada paso que daba, Giovanni estaba sorprendido por la mirada de odio que tenía ese pokemon.

Levanto a persian tomándolo por el cuello, sus garras dispuestas a ser enterradas en el pokemon inconsciente, todo mundo abrió los ojos horrorizados, el referee le ordeno a Ash que detuviera a su pokemon. El pelinegro levanto la cabeza al escuchar el rugido de Larvitar y se paralizó, ¡todo era tan parecido! Sus piernas le temblaban, camino lentamente y con paso inseguro hasta su pokemon, levanto sus manos temblorosas hacia las de su pokemon, a las de ese que antes había sido un larvitar que podía ser cargado por él.

Ese pokemon tan tímido en un principio, y que con el paso del tiempo y por el hecho de que no había podido ayudarlo como se debía se había convertirse en un pokemon violento.

no... - susurro sorprendiendo a Tiranitar.- ¡Suéltalo!- grito horrorizado, provocando que fuese reconocido por Giovanni.

¡SUELTA A MEOWTH! ¡EL YANO PUEDE BATALLAR! ¿NO LO VEZ? - tiranitar, se sorprendió tanto al escuchar el grito de su entrenador, que soltó al pokemon que tenía entre sus garras.

Ash se quedo ahí de pie tembloroso mirando el cuerpo de Persian inconsciente. Larvitar se volvió hacia Ash que parecía tener la mirada perdida. Camino suavemente hacia él, todo mundo se asusto, tal vez; el pokemon atacaría a su dueño...- Larvitar levanto su garra y con suavidad quito le tumbo el gorro a Ash revelando su identidad, Gary, May y todos los demás lo miraron con sorpresa. Ash se acerco suavemente a tiranitar y se aferro al pecho del pokemon.-

¡Gracias!... Meowth el ¡ya no podía seguir peleando!- se aferro mas al cuerpo de Tiranitar... quien lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

¡El ya no podía!... ¡gracias por perdonarle la vida!- comenzó a sollozar.

¡ERES PATETICO!... ROGANDO POR LA VIDA DE UN POKEMON QUE NISIQUEIRA ES TUYO... ES MÁS... ROGANDO POR LA VIDA DEL POKEMON QUE MATO A TU MEOWTH.- JAJA- Giovanni soltó una carcajada cruel, todo observo sorprendido al mejor líder de gimnasio hablar...- VERAS ASH..- el pelinegro se estremeció al escuchar a su padre.- SIEMPRE FUISTE UNA VERGUENZA, SIEMPRE TENIENDO QUE ENSEÑARTE CON EJEMPLO LO QUE DEBES HACER... ¿NO ES CIERTO? - Giovanni llamo su Rhydon

¡Acabalo!.- el pokemon observo estupefacto al pokemon que debía eliminar, era Persian. ¡No cualquier Persian! ese era su amigo desde pequeño... cuando su entrenador todavía amaba a los pokemons, ¡cuando era tan diferente!.

- Te he dicho que lo ¡acabes!- grito furioso, el Rhydon camino hacia Persian con paso decidido.- Lo mataría... eran las ordenes.-

Tiranitar observo a Rhydon acercarse a Persian, pero no podía atacarlo… terminaría lastimando a Ash y al felino... en ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe... Rhydon había caído al suelo, observo fijamente al pokemon que los había protegido, era blaiseken...-

- En ese momento salieron personas de la nada, todas vestidas de negro...-

- Giovanni esta arrestado por dirigir la asociación delictiva denominada equipo Rocket.- hablo Harrison mientras que un hombre le esposaba las manos.- Y por el asesinato de varios entrenadores y pokemons incluido el meowth de este chico.- hablo señalando a Ash.-

- ¿Crees que con esto lo libraste de mi?- rio Giovanni sorprendiendo a Harrison que se encontraba cerca de Ash.

- ¿crees que lo liberaste?... ¡NO!... ¡eso nunca!¡no importa lo que hagas! ¡El siempre será mi prisionero!... jaja su corazón está en una cárcel de espinas, de la cual ni siquiera yo tengo la llave.- rio cruelmente mientras era sacado del lugar...- ¡AHI tienen a su elegido!¡ES tan solo un niño patético con el corazón destrozado!...¡YA NO LES SIRVE DE NADA!.. JAJAJA... - las puertas se cerraron, Harrison se acerco a Ash con cuidado.

- Ash.- susurro suavemente, el pelinegro se volvió hacia él. Harrison esbozo una triste sonrisa al ver los ojos vacios de su amigo.

- Ha sido muy tarde ¿verdad?- pregunto con tristeza mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ya tenía la fuerza para proteger a Ash... solo que la había adquirido muy tarde. ¡había llegado 6 años tarde! Apretó sus puños con fuerza recordando las palabras que Ash le había dicho hace 6 años un mes antes de la muerte de meowth. "No tienes la fuerza suficiente".

- ¡Perdóname!... fue muy tarde.- se dejo caer al suelo, golpeándolo con fuerza, se sentía tan impotente.

- Es demasiado tarde- mordió su labio inferior mientras las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas....-

Ash miro aterrado a Harrison, ahí en el suelo sollozando por él, sintió su corazón contraerse por el dolor. El hacía lo mismo cuando se sentía lastimado o dolido, era normal en él; siendo tan patético como era, eso era cotidiano en su vida, pero Harrison era diferente a él, por eso; nunca habia podido asimilar que el castaño pudiera llegar a sentirse mal o incluso preocuparse verdaderamente por él, porque no era justo que una persona como Harrison sufriera por su culpa, no valía la pena... sintió asco.

Al final de cuentas seguía siendo el mismo niño patético de siempre... se alejo abruptamente de Tiranitar y comenzó su carrera hacia la salida, May se levanto de su lugar dispuesta a seguir al pelinegro, pero Brock la detuvo.

Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo solo un momento- dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras.- Misty, Max yTraicy se miraron entre si algo nerviosos, pero; ¿Dónde estaba Gary? estaba sentado ahí hace unos momentos.-

Ash corrió a toda velocidad, Gary se impresionó al ver lo veloz que podía ser el moreno considerando que no comía mucho y la reciente situación que había vivido.-

Un mareo se apodero de su cuerpo, por lo cual tuvo que detener su carrera. Sintió nuevamente esa sensación en su estomago y vomito.- Gary desvió un poco la vista, a las personas generalmente no le gustaba ser vistas volviendo el estomago.

La respiración del moreno era bastante agitada, estaba nervioso eso podía saberlo, sus sollozos y su llanto salían algo cortado, lo cual le dio a entender que estaba luchando por no llorar.

Observo cómo se recargaba con fuerza en un árbol cercano, comprendiendo el por qué estaba tan delgado no era solo por comer poco, era más bien... porque cada vez que se ponía nervioso volvía el estomago. Tal vez al hacerlo mitigaba el nerviosismo o cual sentimiento que le "molestaba", como la muerte de su amigo... porque lo había dejado claro al mencionar a Meowth durante la batalla. Camino lentamente hacia Ash provocando que este se volviera hacia el algo molesto.

Dio un respingo al ver ese brillo azulino en sus ojos, observo fijamente como las manos de Ash se movían suavemente se atrevería a decir que de una forma seductora como si el movimiento lo hipnotizara. En ese momento sintió un fuerte empujón y escucho un fuerte ruido. Cerró los ojos al sentir que caía al suelo, más tuvo que abrirlos al sentir algo pesado sobre el.-

- ¡Lucario!-

- ¡Ash! ¿Qué crees que haces?...¡NO PUEDES ATACAR A GARY CON TU AURA!- grito adoptando la misma pose de pelea que su entrenador que parecía estar en estado de shock.-

- .....- Gary observo la escena sin poderlo creer Lucario se lanzo a atacar a su entrenador con rapidez, no era la misma velocidad con la que reflecto el rayo de Pikachu, pero; era veloz, sin embargo lo más sorprendente era observar los movimientos del moreno, que lucían muy gráciles sabia que eran los mismos movimientos que Lucario estaba realizando, pero; por alguna razón los de Ash le dejaban fascinado.-

- ¡DETENGANSE!- era la voz de May, Ash se volvió hacia ella sorprendido de verla llorar, dejo caer sus manos pesadamente, Lucario se detuvo abruptamente y se volvió hacia la castaña.-

- lo sentimos.- contesto Lucario, Ash observo fijamente a May y se lanzo a atacarla. Lucario reacciono con rapidez y noqueo a su entrenador, La coordinadora pokemon comenzó a llorar más abiertamente, ¡Ash nunca había intentado lastimarla antes! Gary observo como Lucario checaba los signos de Ash, su respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse.-

- yo... lo...-

No te disculpes.- era Harrison, todos se volvieron hacia el recién llegado.- creo que fue mi culpa por revelarle a Ash mis planes… además de que pude poner en peligro la misión.- rio nerviosamente mientras se acercaba al moreno y lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

-¿A dónde lo llevas? Pregunto Brock con seriedad...-

- A un lugar seguro.-

-¡NO!- la voz de Brock sonó demasiado severa.- ¡Ash debe quedarse con nosotros!- ordeno Brock, todos le observaron sorprendidos.-

¿Por qué?... no lo conoces bien, rara vez lo vez ¿por convivir un par de horas con él crees que estará mejor con ustedes?- pregunto levantando la ceja, sabiendo lo importante que Ash era para todos ellos, aunque la actual vida de brock y los demás chicos incluido él mismo, era el resultado de un **deseo **formulado por el dolor de un chico y de un pokemon lo suficientemente inocente para concederlo.-

- Si... no sé cómo explicarlo, pero; el lugar de Ash está con nosotros, ¡no contigo!-

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto entre molesto y divertido..-

A que... Ash no debe estar contigo, no ahora y mucho menos en el pasado. A que tú no eres la persona adecuada para protegerlo. - Harrison observo a Brock visiblemente dolido; apretó sus labios con fuerza tal vez el líder de gimnasio tenia razón. En el diario de Ash el aparecía hasta la liga Jotho. El se convertía en un rival y un amigo importante, más nunca más importante que "esa otra persona"... el no era más que un apoyo. Una especie de versión mejorada (más amable y dulce) pero al mismo tiempo... había demostrado no ser capaz de proteger el corazón de Ash.

El pelinegro había confiado en él, más no lo suficiente como para que su ayuda llegara antes. Mordió su labio algo afectado observo el rostro inconsciente de Ash, delineo con su mirada las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su rostro pálido.

Acerco suavemente su rostro al de Ash y lo beso. Fue un beso de despedida, entre la comisura del labio de Ash y su mejilla. May se sonrojo y todos los demás soltaron un gruñido. Ese chico era un aprovechado.

- Adiós Ash.- sonrió cálidamente dio un par de pasos y se dirigió hacia Gary que le observo sorprendido.

- Oak... tal vez Ash no te acepte en un principio. Pero sé... que si te lo propones él puede llegar a confiar ciegamente en ti.... solo ten en cuenta que nunca dirá abiertamente lo que siente.- sonrió tristemente mientras lo depositaba en los brazos de Gary.-

- Lucario observo fijamente la escena y después se acerco Gary.-

- Gracias.- le agradeció el castaño al pokemon azul.- sé que si no me tiras al suelo el ataque de Ash me habría dado de lleno, Lucario asintió.- ¿como llegaste tan rápido?.

- Salí de mi pokebola cuando sentí que Ash preparaba su ataque.- sonrió el pokemon mientras le daba la espalda a Gary.

- ¿Podrías ponerlo en mi espalda? lo llevare a un lugar mejor para que descanse.- Gary le obedecio.-

- Y ¿esa bola de...?-

- Energía.- completo el pokemon azul- puedes llamarle aura...yo le enseñe como hacerlo.- sonrió.- una cosa más que tenemos en común es nuestra capacidad de controlar el aura.-

Comenzó a caminar alejándose de los demás...- lo mejor será llevarlo a tu casa Gary...- hablo Lucario dándole a entender que Gary debía ir a delante para guiarle.-

Fin del capitulo.


End file.
